A New Adeventure
by Lady Klawla
Summary: A combination of WW,TP,OFT,MM. Young Lief goes into the world, discovering who he really is and what he must do. Vaati, Ganon, Shadow, Zant and other evils have returned to take down the Great Hero of Time and do whatever it takes to get the Triforce. R
1. Fated Meeting

This was written by a friend of mine that can't get her account to work. We don't own Legend of Zelda.

**Description****: A combination of wind waker, twilight princess, ocarina of time, and majoras mask, young life makes his way int he world**

**discovering who he really is and what he is destined to do;**

**darkness comes once again to the world to take back what was once stolen from it's very hands**

**Vatti, Ganondorf, Shadow, Zant and other evils Link the legendary hero has faced before tries taking**

**down The Great Hero of Time, and will do whatever it takes this time to control the triforce's power.**

-

**Chapter 1: Fated Meeting**

In the ancient languages myths and legends told of a boy clothed in green who vanquished the evil from the land, it was told he sealed away the darkness. Ancestors were taught that whenever evil rises again the young hero would be reincarnated and would stand firm against darkness once again. However, the young hero's tale had been lost for three millenia and none, but a small family who kept the truth honored in their ancestor's history.

A young boy around the age of 11 leaned against the wooden railing of a tall watch tower on a small island, tomorrow was his 12th birthday and he knew he would be sharing the birthday of the great hero once again. He never liked his birthday truthfully, two birthdays were celebrated, but one of them was honored with offerings to the fairy shrine on the mountain, and this year it would be Aryll's turn, his sister.

The boy's name was Lief, he was closely named after a great great ancestor who supposedly lived in the time of darkness and fear, his name didn't bring back many pleasant memories if people knew exactly what it meant. His life wasn't all that bad; their island was owned by his entire family, his uncles, and aunts, cousins and his grandma lived there along with his mother and sister. His father had disappeared at sea years ago when Lief had been born, his mother had told him the entire truth that his father was asked to visit the island Dragon's Roost due to a sickness the king had. Lief's father had been a healer, but his mother had recieved a letter from a winged mail carrier that her husband had gone missing at sea on his way home and never had returned.

Lief turned and recklessly climbed down the ridiculously tall ladder and jumping that last few feet into the ocean to the side of the boardwalk, his head came up for air and he made his way to the beach across the small gulf; his mother wouldn't be happy about his wet clothes, but hey he didn't want to walk around the entire island just to get to the other side where his house sat settled on small hilltop.

"Lief!" the sweet melodic sound of a young girl's voice called out across the splashing waves, when he looked up he saw his little sister her large brown eyes, and her blond hair done up in pig-tails. Today mother had decided to dress her in her red play dress with tropical flower designs every other place on material. When he reached shore he took off his shirt and ringed the salt water from it, his pants her soaked as well, but he could deal with them unlike his shirt which seemed to always end up waying him down then making him itchy later on in the day.

"Lief, mother will scold you again for soaking your clothes through." Aryll put one tiny hand on her hip and the other pointed a finger at him with a cute, but angry look on her face. He decided to ignore her and continue walking towards home hoping that mother was still at grandpa's apartment trying to put his pots back up on his wall; Lief's uncle lived in the hut underneathe his grandpa's and was a skilled swordsman, he had taught Lief a few things here and there, that is until his mother would find out and ground him. (and his uncle apparently) for teaching a war skill. "the sword is dangerous, and shouldn't be used by a child." She wouldl always say, thought his uncle was talented he seemed to get carried away often and would end up hitting a wall with his staff causing the whole building to shake, which also caused his grandpa's shelves to collaps along with his jars and such. Why he doesn't take his shelves down permanently no one would ever know, but if he hasn't skinned his Lief's uncle then maybe he's able to live with it.

"Don't you ignore me, Lief!" Aryll came running after him, she grabbed onto his arm trying to dig her feet into the ground to stop lief from continuing foward, but it didn't work. He tried to hide his teasing smile, but his little sister's sharp eye caught it. "I'll tell mother about your wet clothes!"

Lief smiled and rustled his sister's hair, "It's not like i've gotten in trouble for it time and time again. It would do you no good if you told her, unless you find satisfaction in me getting in trouble." He winked at her with a sly smile, he knew she hated seeing mother angry, but that wouldn't always stop her from telling. He loved his sister, sometimes she could get rather needy though.

Aryll, bit her bottom lip and looked to her left unsure about what she said. "You got off easy this time, i'll cover for you, mom is in the kitchen preparing supper."

"I thought she was at Grandpa's house" Lief suddenly got a nervous feeling in his stomach, there was no way he could get fresh clothes if mom was in the kitchen, their beds were in the small space right next to the fireplace where grandma always made her soup and they're clothes chest was under the bunk bed him and Aryll shared.

"Big Brother, i can help," She gave Lief a sweet smile and ran inside, Lief had a feeling Aryll would try bringing her mother outside to see a bug, or a seagull in the sky so he hid under the porch; just like he thought Aryll came outside pulling along their mother over to a nearby bush and pointed out a small spider. Lief booked it into the house and tugged the chest out from under the bed, his grandma, who was supposed to be sleeping on her chair peeked open an eye watching her grandson, he pulled on a similar looking shirt as his wet one and then hopped into dry pants, while he was at it he stumbled forward bonking his head the wooden post of the bed crying out, then quickly shutting his mouth remembering his mission. He picked up his wet clothes shoving the chest under his bed.

"You were quicker that time," His Grandma said, Lief whirled around and jumped at her voice, he then smiled putting a hand to his heart.

"Dont' scare me like that Grandma." He took a quick moment to kiss her on the cheek then darted towards the door, he suddenly saw it open, Aryll could be heard begging her mother to come back and see something else, Lief dove behind the plant next to the door praying not to be discovered.

"Aryll, supper is going to burn, i'll come see after." Their mother walked in right past Lief and disappeared into the kitchen, Lief slowly opened the door and getting outside then repeated closing the door quietly, Aryll brimmed with pride as she sat on the porch railing.

"You did it!" She jumped down and looked up to him, he smiled down at her, then held up his wet clothes.

"Thanks Aryll, i owe you one, i got to go find a place to dry these though." he sticks out his tounge and winks then looks up at the mountainside.

"Lief, no. mom says we shouldn't go there" She gave him a stern look, almost frightened as well.

"It's ok, and what other place could i put these." Holds up the dripping clothes and lets out a little laugh.

"Lief, ask aunty beth up on the hill, or our uncle and cousins across bridge if you can hang them there." Frowns glancing up at the mountains every other second.

"No, they'll tell mom." Begins his walk towards the other side of the island.

"You'll get caught!" She goes running after him and doesn't leave him, after at least fifteen minutes, Lief and Aryll are standing in front of the overgrown trees, and grass leading up to the mountainside. "You can just hang your clothes on the sign, lief, it's almost supper, it's getting dark, we'll get in trouble, please lets go." She kept making excuses to go back, but Lief felt the sensation to keep going as he looked up the steep path.

"You go home Aryll, ok? I want to go take a look around." Looks over at her. "You have to come up here anyway tomorrow, you might as well understand the way."

Aryll squirmed where she was standing, looked back once down the trail then took Lief's hand. He dropped his wet clothes on the sign then pushed his way through the over growth.

"Where are those children," Their mother came out of the house, she looked past the houses, and towards the seashore. She looked up and her eyes went wide as she caught a glimpse of something large in the sky, it's wings beating the wind rustling the leaves of the trees. "Lief! Aryll!" She suddenly started calling out desperately, she ran over to her step dad's home and climbed quickly up the ladder, she knocked rapidly on his door. When he answered his large head was red and his eyes were angry.

"Who is pounding on my door at my supper time!" He stopped as he saw her and quieted himself down. "Forgive me Kayla, i didn't know it was you."

"Have you seen Lief, or Aryll? I can't find them and there is something lurking in our skies." She clasped her hands together her eyes wide with fright. Her lavender hair was being blown to the side as her pony-tail began slipping out.

"Come in, dear one." Kayla stepped in, and ran to his window leading onto the small balcony, she searched the sand and any signs of specks on the opposite side of the island. "Kayla, perhaps they went into Beth's home, or maybe Kane's home on the West side of the island."

"I don't know." She looked up to the sky again, and lightening flashed, a moment later the thunder caught up, rain began sprinkling down, the waves crashing higher against the shore.

"Lief! please lets go!" Aryll clung to her brother as they ducked next to a rock on the summit of the mountain, the bridge to the forest swayed recklessly in the wind. Lief, who was filled with worry for his sister looked towards the large black clouds, a large shape was outlined in the clouds as thunder boomed across the horizon.

"Come on, run down the hill as fast as you can with me ok?" He took her hand unclenching her fist on his once again soaked clothes and began leading her back down from the summit. The winds howled as weak trees toppled over. They finally came to the opening and past the sign which was on the ground along with his clothes from before. He through Ayrll onto their uncle's roof which wasn't far from the ledge, she swiftly climbed down the straw and onto the wooden porch and to the front door, Lief readyed himself to jump as well, he always played around with his sister and cousins doing this so it wasn't new to them. For some reason though he felt unsure about it. He hesitated only for a moment then jumped.

"There! I see Aryll, she's at Kane's house!" Kayla watched as her little girl scrambled into the safe lighted hut, but where was her son? She didnt' see him with Aryll, and he had to have been with her she was sure. "I don't see him," She ran out of the house and down the ladder, she ran across the sand towards the boardwalk leading to the West side, she got sprayed with sea salt, but other than that she safely crossed and tripped onto the porch knocking furiously at the door, Aryll sat by the fire place with a blanket around her soaked, shivering body, Kane let Kayla in and explained what Aryll had told him, everything about how her and Lief were up on the mountain and ended up getting caught int he storm. Her mother wasn't angry, she hugged Aryll then asked where her brother was.

"I don't know, he was supposed to be right behind me." Aryll let out a scared squeak sound, and took the offered cup of sugar cane tea in her shaking hands.

Lief struggled with the wind, he had missed his target and ended up falling hard into a mud puddle, his hair dripped into the puddle as he painfully got to his feet, he realized he had twisted his arm the wrong way and it was completely numb down to his finger tips. He sat against the mountain wall and shivered violently. Something had gone wrong, he knew he could've made that jump, it was such a short ways, so how had he missed it?

"That was a reckless jump." A voice sounded out around Lief, he jumped and looked around him, his eyes fell on a figure in a dark cloak his face hidden by the hood of his cloak. Lief cradles hi sarm and breathes slowly watching the stranger carefully.

"Are you doing this?" Lief asked, he hadn't seen a hidden stranger on the island before and no ships had shown up anywhere around their home so how could such a man even get here, ruining their perfect and humble community?

"You don't know me, boy." The figure stepped closer and bent down in front of Lief, he took his arm and ran his finger down it from shoulder to fingertips, his middle finger glowed blue as he did it, Lief didn't resist, you would think he would've, but he just stared at the figure. He became paranoid that he couldn't see this guy's face even though he was so close to him.

The man looked up and seemed to stare into Lief's ocean blue eyes, he then held up his hand and waved it slowly downard then into a design as if drawing in the air, Lief began to panic and he felt his mind slipping away, his eyes became sandbags as he forced himself against the strange magic. Before he could do anything Lief toppled to the side on the cold ground, the figure picked him up and then laid him in front of the door. Before he left though, the stranger's eye caught a small gold light, he picked up the boy's hand revealing a gold triforce embedded on the back of his hand, he set it down again standing up. "So...i will have to kill you eventually." A low chuckle seems to come from his throat. "I could take you with me, hero. but that wouldn't be enjoyable would it. You'll find me when the time comes." His voice echoes and he lets a laugh escape his throat, red eyes gleam from his hood and the man dissolves into the air, he looks once more at the 11-year old boy laying there, he holds up his hand again and a spark appears, it floats silently forward disappearing at the touch of Lief's forehead. "You won't remember me. Not yet." Then his form disappears completely without a trace.

The door opened a second later, and Kayla's gasp came from the house, she ran out into the rain and picked up her boy bringing him close to the fire wrapping millions of blankets around him. Kane locked his door, and closed his windows, he filled up another cup of sugar cane tea for Kayla as she cradled Lief against her chest, Aryll curled up next to her mom as well feeling the comfort of the motherly arm around her shoulders. "Thank you Kane..." Kane nodded then layed out some pillows and dry bedding on the floor, he allowed Aryll to sleep in his bed while the rest of them layed on the floor and fell asleep.

Morning came and the night before was forgotten, Lief woke up late and shivered slightly from his wet clothes, but found himself comfortable anyway. He sat up in his quilts and looked around, last thing he remembered was jumping for the roof.

Aryll came running inside the house and tackled him back to the floors. "You scared us last night Big Brother, Uncle Kane and Mother found you on the front porch drenched and brought you inside."

"Uncle Kane?" Lief looked around the small house and sat back against his hands. That storm came unusually fast, yes storms here came quick, but that one was different...He shrugged and stood up, he took Aryll's hand and walked out into the warm sunshine.

Kane waved from his field, a sickle in his other hand, both children waved back then made their way across the boardwalk tot he East side.

"Happy Birthday, Lief!" Their cousin waved from his special rock, he normally sat there when perfect days came along for fishing. Lief waved back as they past him.

Aryll giggled when they reached the other side and pointed at their Uncle Bo. He was hunched near the grass crawling ever so slowly closer and closer to the stone wall. Looking closer the siblings could see a black piglet munching on some flowers trotting along minding his own business.

Lief winked at Aryll smiling and quickly ran around a large boulder, his Uncle didn't notice him at all since he was so focused on his prize.

The piglet sniffed the air and squealed with excitement as it discovered red fruits near a large stone. It swiftly ran over and started it's joyous feast.

Lief leaped from his hiding spot picking up the shrieking animal then walked over to Bo who was completely dumbstruck.

"It's a gift," He smiled and offered the struggling pig. Bo took it not saying much. He scratched the back of his head, the pig under one arm. A moment later he laughed.

"Thanks," He said, Bo was shy and even though he knew everything about everyone on the island he still liked keeping to few words, But then again, when it came to pigs and how to catch them the right way he sometimes would start chattering on about different traps, or treats they liked.

Aryll calmly patted the pig's head then dragged her brother home. She often glanced up at him then set her mind back on the path in front of her.


	2. The Gift

Don't own Legend of Zelda, ONTO THE STORY!

**Chapter 2: The Gift**

"Ok, grandma wanted to see you as soon as you woke up. when you're done, I want you to meet me up at the watch tower ok?" She gave Lif a sweet and inocent smile then ran off the way they had come. 

Lief entered his home, the smell of Grandma's special soup filled the air, he let the aroma fill his nose for a few moments then walked into the kitchen, he was confused when his grandmother wasn't in her normal spot at the table, or in her chair. "grandma?"

"Up here, child." Her soft voice came from the loft, he should have thought of that, that was the third place she normally wandered off to when she got uncomfortable elsewhere. Lief ran out of the kitchen and to the ladder leading up to their hero shrine. When he reached the top his grandma was knitting in a rocking chair.

"Aryll said you wanted to see me." He crawled onto the landing and stood up walking over to her, he sat beside her putting his hands on her knee while watching her nimble fingers at work. "The storm last night was crazy wasn't it?"

Her hands stopped and she looked down at her grandson, "your mother told me what happened last night, that storm was unordinary and I never want you children out in that kind of weather again." She gave him a worried look then put a hand on his golden hair and smiled. "I have a gift for you."

Lief perked up and a big grin reached from ear to ear, he watched as his grandma laughed then picked up a set of green cloth on the other side of her chair. He looked at them strange and realized they were an old type of their island's clothes.

"These are traditional clothes for boys who turn the age of 12. These were worn by the ancient hero who saved the world from the darkness that once took over our homes." She laid them in his hands and smiled expectantly, he gave a forced smile, he turned around his expression now an irritated frown as he climbed down the ladder to change.

Several moments later he climbs back up to present himself to his grandma, she gasps with joy as she admires his new attire. He pulls the shirt down a little feeling rather uncomfortable. "Um...it's kind of weird..." He says awkwardly, she smiles at him still admiring his new clothes.

"You only have to wear them for a day, ok?" She lightens his spirit alittle then hugs him tightly. "I love you my little hero." Lief blushes at the comment looking away, but accepting her hug. He kisses her cheek then jumps down running out the door, he quickly makes his way to the watch tower being careful to keep his mind from the thought of jumping in the water, he runs down the wooden walkway to the extremely long ladder. When he reaches the top Aryll is feeding the seagulls with a special baked bread she created especially for them.

"I'm here," He smiles, the birds fly away quickly never actually enjoying his company as much as his sister's. She giggles her face brimming with happiness. "Ok you ready?" Something is behind her back that Lief cannot see, he closes his eyes when she orders him to after several moments of refusal.

"Ok, open your eyes!" She squeals as Lief obeys, he opens his eyes to see the wonderfully crafted telescope that she treasures with her life, near the large eye glass delicately painted seagulls are in flight on the amber colored metal. He takes it from her hands, he was so surprised he had no words to say; How could she give him her telescope?

"Thank you Aryll" He smiles finally finding the words.

"You are absolutely welcome!" She hugs him, her arms wrapping around his waist. "Now lets go tell everyone about it!" She darts down the ladder, he rolls his eyes and laughs crawling down after her, after alot of standing there taking compliments and hearing old stories about the hero. As you would probably understand Lief got annoyed from hearing about him over and over again. Today was his 12th birthday, one of the most important birthday's someone had on the island and he didn't want to spend it hearing about the hero everywhere he went.

Lief and Aryll finally came to the oldest person on the island, he was the sword master who lived under their grandpa's apartment and spent alot of his time knocking down the precious pots on the shelves in the upper room, making the old man furious. Occasionally he did find it funny. The two brothers have always kept the quarrel going, one has always been rather civilized as he would put it while his brother was a wild savage who didn't know how to do proper yoga. Lief on the other hand took whatever chance he could get to come watch the amazing art of swordsmanship. However his grandpa wouldn't teach him, he always told lief that his mother was totally against it and he didn't want to break her wishes.

"Good afternoon birthday boy, what can i do for you today?" The old man had a smile on his face which made lief rather uneasy. Aryll on the other hand took it as an invitation to start showing her pride in the present she gave her Big Brother.

"Ah yes, your telescope, mighty fine gift that is for an adventurer. I too have a present for this young 'man'." He put an accent in the word man, the first person to even call him that title today. Lief smiled at the honorable compliment. The master went to his bed and bent down slowly taking out a box that was wrapped in shiny silver paper, he handed it to Lief and watched excitedly, Aryll peeked at the box and looked up at Lief.

"Open it," Her voice was only a whisper which gave the moment a dramatic feeling. Lief gave one look to his grandpa then back to the box and sat it on a nearby table, he slowly opened the silver giftwrap and ran his fingers along the wooden lid well carved and perfectly sanded. He opened the lid and to his utter surprise a shining broadsword with a wonderful blue hilt as beautiful as the sea lay in the box, beside it lay a sheath that fit it perfectly. Lief's lips went dry as he stared at it. "This...this is mine?" His eyes don't leave the mirror of the blade, his fingers wrap around the cold hilt and lifts it up in front of him.

"Yes young man, that blade is yours and yours alone. I will teach you the art of swordsmanship lad, and it is your responsibility to use it wisely."

Hope you like please R&R


	3. Nightmare

**Don't own Legend of Zelda XP STORY TIME!**

-

**Chapter 3: Nightmare**

Throughout the rest of the day Lief spent his time practicing in the dojo punching the giant fish at the back of the room. Sweat dripped from his brow as he sat on the ground. This was harder than he thought, but what was the point in getting a sword if he wasn't trained to use it. "I will fight harder." He jumped to his feet then did a back flip kicking his feet in a straight line then punching hard at his target.

Night finally arrived and the grand feast was being set up on the beach. Everyone brought a different kind of dish and jokes were being told along with old memories and folktales. Lief wore his green tunic his grandma gave him as a sign of honor and walked into the light of the lamps that had been lit around the area. His mother rushed to him kissing his cheek and hugging him, Aryll snuck up behind him and pinched his arm.

"A pinch to grow an inch as they always say!" Everyone laughs while Lief's face turns red.

"I'm not that short!" He protests trying to stand up tall.

"Of course not dear." His mother finishes her last little chuckle and kisses his head. After an hour of visiting while enjoying their feast Lief's grandpa stands up and holds up his cup.

"A cheers to this wonderful day!" He says with pride. Everyone cheers Lief's younger cousins begin arguing about the last cup of grape pudding. Their mother takes the pudding herself and slides it over to where Lief is sitting. He brims with joy and gobbles it up as if there were never going to be any more in a lifetime. His cousins sit there mouths agape then sit there quietly, sulking for the longest time until Aryll comes dragging them off to play.

"We should also remember this day as our hero's birth, when his life brought us this peace!" His grandfather said even prouder than before, he drinks his wine then begins telling yet another story of the past. Lief was suddenly in a sour mood, this was probably going to be the biggest day of his life and every other minute the famous hero of time was brought up. He was sick of it.

"Dad, The moon is almost at high peek." Kayla says interupting the rambling old man, he clears his throat and calls Aryll over.

"This is an important day young lady, you will be-" Once again he was interupted.

"Forgive me dad...but, I think Lief should be the one to take the offering to fairy shrine. it is his 12th birthday the most important to him and the boy of ancient." She made a good point, Aryll almost looked relieved when her mother spoke out, all was silent for a moment or two. Their grandpa didn't say anything, only staring at Aryll then to Lief. Finally he raised his head and put a hand on Aryll's shoulder.

"What is your say?" He asked her sincerely, making sure she understood her choice was a serious one. She smiled and turned to Lief.

"I want you to take the honor tonight Big Brother." Lief was shocked, and yet not, he knew Aryll was scared of the mountain, but he didn't think she would give it up so easily. He nodded and stood where he had been sitting.

"So that's that." Their grandfather said, then took something from his pocket, he showed Lief an item that was covered with a cloth, Lief began to undo it until his grandfather slapped his hand. "Not yet! this is a very important item that belonged to our savior. Only open it at the shrine." Lief stared at it then to his grandpa and nodded. His other grandpa walked over and offered him his sword he had received hours before.

"Take this with you, it is a high honor to take a sword with you." He said then kissed his fingertips and placing them on Lief's forehead. Lief bowed smiling, he then set off up the tall hill leading to the summit, it seemed easier than before. He was able to get to the top and see the tiny lights where his relatives waited patciently.

When he came to the edge of the bridge that rocked dangerously over deadly sharp rocks he gulped, he hadn't been on the other side of the bridge before, he was only told stories about when the young hero rescued a young girl after a giant bird had dropped her after being hit with a canon ball from a mighty pirate ship. He took a step onto the rickety death trap and set on his way, one hand held onto the safety rope while his other held the offering. His sword was tied to his waist in his sheath and the only thing that ever came to his mind was 'don't look down. don't look down' what else was he supposed to think of?

Before he knew it his foot felt solid ground and he took breath of relief. "phew." His feet took him into the mountain forest and into the very place of great past. _This is where he stood..._ he thought thinking of what the boy his age this day had thought when he stood where he was now. He walked through the tall grass and up the broken trees, he hopped down over a ledge and observed his surroundings as he went, he climbed onto a stump and up onto the landing; he looked up and to his surprise a large boulder was covering the Fairy Shrine.

"Oh no..." He ran up and to the boulder, he studied the ground setting the precious offering on the ground. "no, no, no," Lief began to panic, this rock must have fallen during the storm last night. There was no way he could get to the shrine now.

"What's your name?" A voice came out of no where, Lief jumped with a start and looked around.

"Whose there?" He questioned, searching the darkness.

"Tell me your name first." The voice replied. To lief it sounded like a little girl.

"My name is Lief, i live in the village at the bottom of this mountain." He heard a small tinkling sound then something glinted above him. At the top of the rock a little girl sat on the edge, she held a small blue doll and she was blue as well. She giggled as she stared at his surprised expression.

"I'm the Fairy Queen." She smiled and cradled her doll. "I feel happy being near you, as if i can trust you entirely young boy." She giggled again, "You may think i'm too young to be a queen don't you?" Lief didn't answer her question just simply stayed silent. "I met all the past heroes you know, only in a different form." Her eyes closed and she sat back, memories seemed to come back to her. "He was a cute boy like you!"

Lief finally snapped out of it, "W-what...H-how...but i thought...huh?" He was completely flustered, wouldn't the fairy be trapped under the large stone, and how could she have met the hero of time even though she's so young? Was she teasing him? "How is that possible?"

The child jumped off the rock and floated in front of Lief. "I'm sorry to say my shrine is blocked, you don't have to give an offering today. I know how much your island cherishes and respects me." She paused and looked behind her. "what are you doing?"

Lief looked behind him then behind her. Who was she talking to, she couldn't be talking to him cause he wasn't doing anything, but standing there looking dumb. His face turned red at that thought. _I shouldn't be looking dumb in front of a fairy!_ He bites his bottom lip then gasps as a little glowing light comes out from behind the boulder.

"Come on." The fairy girl coaxed the little light out from it's cowering spot and lightly held it in the palms of her hands, she leaned down and kissed it then let it fly into the air only to dart behind her. "Lief. I hope we meet again." She smiled gently.

"Will i ever meet you again?" He asked almost disappointed that they would be parting.

"No, in time you will meet other like me, but not me in this form."

He held up the wrapped object.

"Keep it, it's yours."

"Mine? No I couldn't that is very dishonorable-"

"Don't worry dear child, the fairies give it to you as a gift," Her face suddenly grew grave, and a silver tear drop leaked down her shimmering face. She swept over hugging lief sending a warm chill down his back. "I'm so sorry."

_Sorry? for what?_ Lief thought as she back away. "What are you sorry for?"

"Lief, I'm afraid I don't have the right to tell you. Just stay strong...ok?" She smiled hugging her doll. Another silver tear fell from her eye as she vanished leaving him standing there alone.

"What made her so sad?" The second he finished his sentence the ground beneath him started to shake, he looked up and rolling clouds moved in quickly from the sky, lightening flashed and a large shadow appeared in the sky only to disappear a second later. Lief ran back the way he had come. _Another storm!_

A screech sounded from the sky, he looked up and saw two vulture hawks fly into the forest carrying beasts he had never seen before. They dropped onto the ground carrying large deadly spears, the tips made of true silver and dipped in poison from the water of a swamp far away.

Lief stopped as one spotted him and charged, his hand darted without even thinking to the weapon at his side drawing the sharp blade, he spun the edge of his sword slicing through the spear. The creature, who looked like an over grown warthog, growled staring down the small boy who had taken out his weapon so easily. He took Lief by the front of his tunic snorting and sending a strong stench into Lief's face.

"You little pest," More vulture hawks flew in the sky carrying more strange creatures, they seem to make the sky look like it was moving, some carried large fire centipedes, other carried skeletons and zombies of different sizes, one carried a jumping spider and some carried balls of goo that had a creature inside of it plus more. Lief bit the warthog's hand making it yowl in pain; he took off through the forest tripping almost every step. He skidded to a stop when he saw a lady with long red hair carrying a curved knife. She wore red baggy pants and a small top, letting her stomach show.

The lady turned and Lief recognized her face from stories about the Gerudos. He took in a sharp breath and she steadily walked toward him twisting her blade.

"Another victim." Her laugh sent chills through him, he clenched his fist tightening his grasp on the hilt. He backed up slowly as she drew closer. All at once she disappeared, she was then suddenly behind Lief, he jumped out of the way as she sliced her sword hoping to cut his neck, instead she cut the rope that held the fairy gift dropping it to the ground. He miraculously dodged another attack, and recklessly stumbled away from her.

"What are you doing!" He yelled in panic not know what else to do, his instinct with the sword was strangely gone and he had no idea how to use it.

"Trying to kill you, what else." She swung her sword again catching his arm, and dropped to the ground putting a hand to his wound, when he pulled his hand away it was covered in blood. His face went pale and rolled as she brought her sword down, his arm swung his sword whistling through the air. She desperately began to move from where she had attacked him. She wouldn't make it, his sword was in the right position to take her life.

Lief felt a sharp pain in his arm, his eyes shot black then back to focus then to black again, every second it switched back and forth his head throbbed and his arm ached. A dark figure seemed to apper in his head the red eyes burning into his mind. He screamed in pain falling to the dirt and holding his head.

_ "You will not succeed." A voice echoed in his head, Lief gasped once his vision coming back then going black again his arm jolted with pain as if some one had snapped it in half._

_ "You will not live." It said again._

The Gerudo woman had her sword at Lief's neck when he opened his eyes, his body was crying out in pain and all he could do was lay there helpless. Tears stung his eyes, his hand moved at the slightest and brushed against cloth, his eyes looked over seeing something under the cloth, his hand touched it and a vision flashed through his head.

_A young boy dressed in a similar green outfit and about the same age as Lief stood in front of a circle of stones, in his hand he held a purple item that resembled a mirror. Lief seemed to be looking through the boys eyes the next moment and felt the young boy's arm move with the tool. _

_ The next thing he saw was a man sitting in the center of the stones and speaking to himself about something, he looked up and realized he was being watched._

_ "How can you see me?" He asked confused, tears glistened in his eyes from memories that came back to him every single moment, yet he paid no attention to them whatsoever._

_ "I can" Lief heard himself say, "Can I help you, you look sad."_

_ "I am, i was killed in a battle by these beasts." Looks around him at the wandering monsters, "Please, take this. I don't need it and it can probably help you more. I don't want to see another die by the hands of these creatures." The man held out a stone looking item, Lief's hands took it and stared at it for a moment, it was a mask that looked like rock hard stone. _

_ "This isn't an ordinary mask my boy, it disguises you from enemies. Don't take it off until you are sure you are safe." He looked to the sky and closed his eyes._

Lief's eyes shot open, the vision he just had might have helped him, he realized that this item that was supposed to be offered to the fairy shrine was indeed that very mask. He forced his arm to move the Gerudo's blade coming closer everytime he breathed, he snatched the mask putting it over face feeling blood stream down his neck at the same time.

"That little nuisance where did he go!" Lief watched from his position, the Gerudo woman looked around her with rage, she did not realize what had happened and believed it to be some kind of magic. After several minutes of searching and almost stepping on him, she finally left. He kept the mask on worried other enemies would find him. He turned his head to look at his arm which was completely useless and looked a sickly purple color._ What happened to me._ He winced as he tried to move it finding it wouldn't budge no matter what.

He whimpered quietly to himself in the dark, the moon shone bright above in the sky dark clouds still filling the skies. Soon the moon was no longer there and everything was pitch black, the sounds of monsters and birds filled the air around him; several times something would pass by, but of course didn't see him. Before long Lief fell asleep where he lay. What else was he supposed to do, he couldn't move, or warn his family in any way, he couldn't fight, he couldn't even keep his eyes open for too long because his head began throbbing again. His body needed rest; So he slept.

-

**Hope you liked it plz R&R**


	4. Truth

**We dont own Zelda... TT_TT Onto the story...  
**

**Chapter 4: Truth**

****  
Warm rays of sunlight spread through the forest, animals came from their holes quietly searching for something nice to eat for breakfast. Lief stirred, his arm wasn't as horrible looking as it had been, his eyes fluttered open and he turned his head from side to side. He could feel a pulse in his head still, just not as painful. He forced himself to sit up, slowly but surely and held his arm to his chest.

"Was that all real?" He stood up, walked a few steps then leaned against a tree. He did this routine until he was out of the forest and out on the cliff top. He looked down below, everything was a mess. Some homes didn't have a roof, other were knocked down and were only a pile of wood.

He looked towards the bridge and to his dismay it was completely dimolished. Lief bit his lip and walked over looking down, he knew that with his arm that way he couldn't possibly manage swimming if he were to jump. And if he did jump the sharp rocks below would surely kill him. _Well this is a predicament._ He thought to himself about the possible solutions. There weren't many, he could try climbing down, but he most likely fall bringing back the water problem, another solution he could stay up here until some one decided to come find him...that is if they believed he was alive.

Sadness welled up in him, his arm ached and he wanted to go home. "What am I going to do...it's utterly impossible."

"I-I might be able to help you..." a tiny voice sounded from behind him, he whirled around to see a small purple fairy, She flew over to him shyly. "My name is Rani, you met me last night...well sort of." She smiled, her hands went behind her back and she crossed her ankles.

Lief smiled glad to have a friend, she was a beautiful fairy too. She had beautiful long purple hair, her skin was a really dark shadow color and her eyes were purple with a small tint of red that you could see when you looked at her from a certain angle. She wore small silver bracelets around her wrist and ankles that made a pure tinkling sound when she moved. A Dark purple circle was wrapped around her waist ended near her ankles, a dark cloth that is the same color as her skirt is wrapped around her top revealing her stomach. Lief remembered seeing her at a longer distance when he was speaking with the Great Fairy. She looked like a small orb with a redish hue about her, he had never seen a fairy up close before and he thought she was a gorgeous creature.

"You said you can help me get home?" A small portion of his worry melted away. A small glint went through her eyes and she folded her arms.

"I can" She smiled proudly, she suddenly seemed more comfortable around him and wasn't as shy as before. She came up to his face and touched his cheek. "Close your eyes." He did as he was told, he heard her bracelets cling together he opened his eyes stones were floating in the air where the bridge had been, more and more floated to their places until it created a stone walkway. By now all his worry about getting home was gone, she fluttered next to him smiling then whizzed around his head happily.

"How did you do this?" He tapped the stone carefully with his foot making sure it wouldn't fall from his weight.

The small fairy roled her eyes and poked his forehead, he jumped back. "Do you not trust my work!"

"I didn't say that, I-" She cut him off by putting a hand to his lips.

"hush hush hush," She giggled. "Let's go!" She flies off ahead of him, He smiles and steps onto the rock, when he's positive it won't collapse he takes off running across; when his feet step onto the hard ground the bridge cracks shards fall into the large ravine, then with another cracking sound the entire thing falls apart boulders making large waves as they fall into the sea. His face pales thinking that could've been him.

"You coming slowpoke!" Rani comes flying around the corner her small purple orb floating 5 feet off the ground.

"y-yeah" He turns away from the frightening gap in the mountain and chases after Rani. He stumbles a few times as he crashes downhill in the overgrown grass. When he reaches the opening he finds that all the trees have been torn down. All is silent in the village as he steps onto the beach, he listens hard for any sign of his family. Nothing.

"Mom! Aryll!" She runs into Kane's house, the door is off it's hinges laying flat on the porch, Lief runs in and sees a white tablecloth. Luckly Uncle Kane's table was small so he could tie the cloth around his arm as a sling. "Uncle Kane?" He stepped onto the cracked wood and glass of broken cups and plates.

He walked out of the house and tried for the boardwalk leading to the east side, he walked up to the two story home that had been his grandpas' shared homes. It had been collapsed by the beasts last night Lief was sure, so he tried searching the rubble for any sign of something that might help him. When he didn't find anything he ran straight for his home bursting into the opening where their door had been.

"Mom! Grandma! Aryll! Where are you!" Tears threatened him as he searched desperately for anyone. "MOM!" He ran out of his home and searched the beach, all the boats were still there so they couldn't have left the island.

Rani watched Lief search the island. She knew what had become of most of them, but she didn't have the heart to tell him. "Lief..."

Lief ran to the last house up the hill where his Aunt and Uncle cared for the pigs. He ran into their home, their roof had caved in, but lief searched through anyhow. "Please someone say something." Tears were now streaming down his cheeks and he was keeping back sobs. "Mom..." He sat down in a corner pulling his legs up to his chest. "Anyone..." He looked at the abandoned house. "Where are you?" He leaned his head against the wall.

Lief heard a board fall from the hole in the roof. He decided to get up and look outside again. Maybe they were hiding in one of the shelters under the houses. He went to his home again and moved some long boards from a hole under their porch, he crawled through the small tunnel leading to an underground room made of stone. He brushed spider webs away with some difficulty with his hurt arm. When he entered he found that the shelter was also torn apart; bricks were out of place and stones from the celing had dropped onto the ground.

"L-lief..." It was faint, but he heard it. He looked around desperately searching for the voice, he looked to a darker corner of the room and saw a figure with long violet hair. Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks as he knew who it was.

"Mom..." He carefully stepped over shattered rocks and over to where his mother lay on the cold floor, a large gash was in her shoulder and the color in her face was drained a great deal. "Mom, stay with me ok? I'll take care of you." He touched her cheek and brushes a lock of hair away. Her hand touched his face and she smiled.

"i'm sorry Lief..." She took his hand and moved her head a bit. "I don't feel well, son. The attack last night was unexpected. the beasts that came were searching for something..." She had to pause for a moment flinchnig at her wound.

"Mom, I can't...I need you, please." His shoulder shook with sobs as he watched his mother breathing slower and slower. "Mom, Mom!"

"It's ok baby, you'll be ok. Dragon Roost will send someone..." Her voice became softer.

Lief layed next to his mom resting his head on her chest and putting her arm around him. He quietly cryed as his mom breathed her last breath. "mom...I don't want to be alone..."

Rani sat on the porch, she didn't bother the young boy. She let him mourn for her, she knew all had been killed by the attack. None had survived that was a fact. She looked up when she heard the sound of wing beats. The prince and his father's advisor who normally visited this island to deliver mail came flying through the sky and landing on the beach. She flew up and faced them, by her silence they knew what had happened. She did them though that Lief survived and was in the shelter beneath his home with his mother who had died right before his eyes. The prince looked up to see his fiance' catch up to them and land beside him, they filled her in on what Rani had told them.

She frown sadly and walked over to the home and crawled under herself. Lief still layed there his hand clinging to his mother's sadly. His eyes weren't filled with anything, only emptiness and the full truth that he had just lost everything he lived for.

"Lief, we've come to take you somewhere safer." She whispered to him stepping over the stones and over to where he was. He didn't speak, and he didn't resist when she picked him up into her arms kneeling and cradling him. "Come on," She stood up and walked back to the ledge where she had come from.

The winged prince helped his friend make a hole in the house floor so They could get out easier. She handed Lief up to her future husband letting his strong safe hands carry the boy.

"Mom...Don't leave." New tears ran down his cheeks again as he was taken out of the house and out of the sight of his mom. "Don't leave her here!" He struggled in the prince's arms, he didn't let go of Lief and let his wings flare open.

" NO! Put me down!" Lief cried out, "Stop!" The prince leaped into the air flying into the wind. Rani followed them as well catching a ride with the girl.

"MOM!" Lief watched his home disappear form sight.

**Plz R&R! TT_TT**


	5. A New Reality

**Dont own nuthin of zelda! except Rani! Rani is our fairy!**

Chapter 5: A New Reality

Five Years Past since that dreadful day, after he had been forefully taken from his home, they had traveled several miles to a place where land covered everywhere, there was no sea, and there were no islands. The prince had spoken to a man with blond hair and a bandana wrapped around his forehead, then to a large man who was completely bald and had a tusk looking things under his nose, he nodded several times and glance at Lief multiple times throughout the conversation.

By the end of the day Lief was given a small treehouse just outside of town, another man agreed to train Lief as a goat herder. The first man the bird prince had spoken to promised to help Lief along and train him in fishing, swordsmanship and taking care of his home.

For several days he had spent most of his time in the tallest part of his home looking out the window at the sky knowing that Outset island was under the same sky. Rani did stay with him and usually played jokes on the goat herder or even on the great eagle that visited Lief and brought him different findings it discovered. She also kept Lief in line when he couldn't do something right, or fast enough. She made sure he got plenty to eat and told him about her brothers and sisters that she grew up with.

Eventually he got used tot he area and learned how to hunt wild boars or wolves. As he grew older he kept the mask that had saved his life in a chest in his basement with other boxes, he didn't want to remember anything. But no matter how much he tried he ended up going down there and bringing it out of the chest and spending hours down there telling Rani about his childhood before that time.

He did however always end up thinking about Aryll his little sister when he was at work in the fields, he would lay there staring up at the sky goats coming up to him and grazing near his feet. For some reason something told him she was alive, and his heart desperately told him to go looking for her. But he always told himself. Not yet, I must be patient and wait.

He woke up one morning and got dressed in his everyday clothes, he had put away the green hero clothes along time ago when he didn't fit in them anymore, he was given Ordon clothes that the village women made for him. He was comfortable in them so he didn't complain, Rani woke up in her window spot, she had made a small room for herself in the window sill that was plenty big enough for her, she stretched and flew over to him sitting on his head.

"Ready to start the day my dear friend?" She giggled and Lief got a questionable look on his face.

"Rani, what did you do?" After he finished he heard a shout loud enough to be heard from the village. He ran out his door not bothering to climb down the ladder instead he jumped and ran through the open fence leading to the village, when he came in sight of the first house he could see the shop lady at the bottom of the watch pillar, a large pile of fish was on top of it and her cat was sleeping ontop of them, the cat wouldn't come down no matter who called for her, not to mention the platform was ligned with catnip grass.

"Come here kitty kitty, come to mommy!" She called, the cat didn't even acknowledge her, she saw Lief come and she ran up to him frantically. "My poor little kitty won't come down, Lief could you help me? please" She then spotted Rani calmly smiling while laying on her stomach on Lief's golden hair. "I'm sure that little pest did this, as one of her little pranks!" Rani raised an eyebrow still smiling then made an inocent face.

"Muah? why would you think it was me, i was asleep in my cozy bed last night." Puts her hands under her chin giving the lady a grin.

"See Lief! did you see that!"

"See what?" He asked laughing.

"Stop protecting her from this guilty act!"

"No i'm not, i didn't see anything, shes on top of my head so how can i see whatever she did." He put an arm around his friend patting her shoulder and laughing at her flustered expression. "I'll help get your cat down, don't worry" He climbed the vines that held fast to the wall and up to the purring cat, he took a fish from the pile and waved it in front of the sensative nose, the yellow eyes snapped open staring at the fish. Lief then climbed down quickly and ran for his life, the cat jumped down and chased after him for her prize fish angrily.

A young girl dressed in pink came out of the shop watching her mother's cat chase Lief around the village. She laughed and came to her mother's side. "Kyotan finally catch a fish?"

Her mother just watched anxiously. All she did was point up at the stack of juicy fish. "That silly fairy caused my poor baby to stay up on that tall platform, she wouldn't come back to me!" The girl just stared at her mother, she had blonde hair and large blue eyes, she put a hand on her hip then walked off bored and went to find her other friends.

Lief ran into the goat field causing alot of them to get skittish and dart off to another side of the open field. Lief suddenly stopped and turned jumping onto the cat, it hissed angrily and clawed at his face, he finally got a good hold of the feline and held her up, she had a ticked off expression as he carried her back to her owner.

Rani clapped and flew next to him then standing on his shoulder. "Grand job Lief! I knew you could catch that menacing fairy catcher." She grinned evilly.

"So it was you, you only wanted to get back at the cat for catching you last month?"

Rani looked hurt. "You think that's the reason?"

"Rani, I know that was the reason."

Rani smiled. "I know you know" Lief roled his eyes at her comment.

Lief went back the way he had come. "Here you are Mrs. Tayo" Lief handed the cat back to the relieved woman.

"Thank you so much Lief, you're such a good young man to help me." she smiled and walked back to her shop.

When she was in her home he turned and walked back towards his home. "Rani...can you tell Mr. Shayne I don't fell well and I won't be able to take care of the goats today,"

Rani looked over at him then nodded as she understood and flew off. Lief didn't go into his home, or stayed in his little training area in front of his house, he went to the spring deeper into the forest. Those words Mrs. Tayo said to him hit him hard, he couldn't stand being around anyone else for a moment. Those words 'young man' brought back the painful memories of his island. He sat at the edge of the bank of the small spring and stared at the sparkling water.

"Why am I here." He threw a rock into the water angrily. "I SHOULD BE DEAD!" He shouted so loud birds in the surrounding trees took to the sky. "so why aren't I..." He leaned his head against the tree trunk behind him. "Who would attack an inocent island...we did nothing to them." The sun rose to it's highest peak and shadows spread across the area.

He closed his eyes, he hated his memories, he wanted them to disappear forever. The wind whistled making the water ripple, a small mouse came out of hole taking a drink from the water then scurrying off. He heard the sweet sound of music after a moment, it wasn't very loud, only feint, but he could still hear it. He opened his eyes looking around, he couldn't hear it anymore. _It must have been my imagination..._He stood up running his fingers through his hair and headed out of the spring.

There it was again, the sound of music. He looked the opposite way of the village and realized it was coming from there, some one was playing some kind of instrument. He followed the sound across a long ropped bridge, and came to another part of the forest, but he realized that the music wasn't coming from there, but where he was now. He listened to the stone walls, his eyes caught a glimpse of a tiny crack not possible to see at a longer distance, he put his hand to it and tried prying it open. Sadly nothing happened, he knew the music was coming from behind this wall and he wouldn't leave until he found it.

He found a large stick at jammed it into the crack then pushed on it and then pulled at it form an angle, the wall began to move and the sound becoming louder. He sounded happy and filled with excitement. _Who's making this music!_ It was driving him up a wall, he wanted to know so badly, it was so close and yet so far.

Suddenly he heard the crack getting bigger and the large rock door began to move. It was much thinner than he expected it to be, he pryed his fingers in the crack and pulled while his foot pushed the stick. Finally the door unlatched itself from the wall after years of being connected to the rock. Lief jumped out of the way as it fell flat and smashing to pieces, he looked into the dark tunnel that he had discovered, he noticed there was a light at the end of it; the music was much louder now and it seemed that it ended at the back of this hidden cave.

He hesitated only for a minute before deciding to enter, the walls were cold when he touched them, but when he walked alittle farther he could feel a nice breeze and warmth. He walked out into a small field, there was a tall wall with an opening in front of him and something large walk past. Lief jumped at the noise of the large footsteps. He carefully walked forward looking around the corners, the thing that had walked past was gone, he noticed a ladder off to the left and quickly to the handles climbing up and onto a landing, what he saw took his breath away. It was a maze, the large creatures he saw had spears that could be seen from where he was standing, and there were multiple landings leading to narrow path at the end. He jumped to the next landing catching sight of a leafy creature it's body looked to be made from bark.

He made it to the last landing and hopped down into another small garden looking place, the narrow path opened up into another garden like place, when he entered he could see an ancient stone doorway higher up on the wall, and a tree next to it. He looked to his right and a girl dressed in green sat there playing an ocarina on a large rock. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello, how did you get here?" She questioned confused.

"I heard your music..." He said watching her.

She stood up and walked over to him. "But you wouldn't have been let into this part of the forest."

"I heard it near my village." She looked at him surprised. "You could hear my music from across the land?" Lief looked confused, but nodded anyway.

She smiled, "I'm Saria, i'm from Kokiri Forest." She held out her hand to him, he shook it and smiled, she wasn't that old, he wasn't expecting such an excellent ocarina player to be so good at her age. "Something tells me we're going to be grand friends." She reached into her pocket and held out a small bag.

"What's this?" He asked taking it from her hand.

"An ocarina of course."

"I couldn't take this, I don't even know how to play it." He tried giving it back to her, she shook her head though and looked him in the eye. "My dear Link, good luck."

"Link? no, it's Lief."

She didn't hear him, she smiled and her image seemed to blur, the surrounding area around him blured into blackness.

"I remember all the great times we had, i'm so glad you were able to find a fairy."

"What?" He was suddenly not looking at her face to face, but watching from a distance, the same boy from the vision he had had years ago was standing in front of her isntead. They were smiling at eachother, she hugged him wishing him good luck on his quest and then the image faded to nothing.

His eyes shot open, it was dark, the only sound he heard was from the trickling water of the spring. It had all been a dream. Or perhaps a vision, Rani was fast asleep on his knee, she must have come looking for him. He thought over what had just happened, the girl had told him her name and seemed to be talking directly to him...but then it all changed and she was talking to a boy link.

He looked down and Rani and touched her at the slightest, her small eyes opened and looked up at him.

"You were gone along time, dummy. Come on lets go home i'm tired, and we should eat something." she said, she was too tired to actually scold him, he scooped her into his hand and stood up. Perhaps his life would get alittle more interesting from now on...

**Plz R&R Hope that you liked it!**


	6. Orcarina

**AND THE PLOT THICKENS! XD We don't own legend of Zelda Please enjoy.  
**

****

Chapter 6: Orcarina 

Lief made it home ok, twice he had stumbled on a rock or two making Rani slap his nose for waking her up. When he entered his house a gift was on the table, it was in a small leathery bag and was tied with little green straps. Rani sleepily fluttered over to her window and curled under the soft silk of her blankets.

He sat in his wooden chair made from a special tree in the forest. When he picked up the leathery bag it wasn't all that heavy, he pulled on one of the green strings ever so slightly and they loosened easily. He tipped it and felt a cold smooth surface fall on his hand. It was hard to believe what he was holding, it was an ocarina.

"What..." He was baffled, no one in this entire town, not even Rani, knew that it was his seventeenth birthday. Something slipped from the pouch and fell to the floor; he bent and picked it up. It was a small piece of paper nicely folded. He opened it and gasped, quickly closing his mouth so Rani wouldn't wake up again.

_Dear Link, _

_ I hope you don't forget us, the day you left Kokiri Forest was a trajedy for all of us; we were so happy that you received your fairy friend Navi. The tree sages must have realized your good qualities._

_ The Great Deku Tree's sappling is growing tremendously, we help eachother take care of always keeping you and our old friend in thought. Please except our gift and be safe on the journey you must make._

_ Love Saria_

Lief reread it five times before he leaned back and went deep in thought. _My name isn't Link..._ A shudder rushed through him, he looked towards the small corner of his home where the ladder to the basement was. He stood up placing the ocarina and the letter back on the table. His footsteps echoed on the wooden floor; he looked down into the dark abyss, the ladder disappearing into darkness.

The ladder creaked as he climbed down the rungs, he carried his lantern that had been hanging on the wall nearby. The darkness lifted as he stepped onto the cold stone at the bottom, he looked around at the many boxes that he stored alot of his things in. The box that held his childhood memories sat under a pile of spare blankets, but seemed to stick out from alot of things.

He knelt down next to the chest and dug in his pocket for a small gold key. The lid opened with a loud, long creak until it was opened completely; he reached in the dark dusty trunk touching a beautiful telescope with nicely painted gulls on the side, a stone mask lay ontop of a set of green clothes. The fabric was soft under his fingertips, everything rushed back to him all at once, he pulled his hand away as if it had been bitten by something.

"What's wrong kid?" A chuckle filled the air, Lief jumped to his feet reaching for the dagger he kept in his boot.

"Who's there?" He turned slowly clockwise watching the darkness.

"You really don't know who I am, that's shocking." Another chilling laugh. "I've lived in the deepest part of your heart for five years." Something shifted to Lief's left. He whirled around surprised to come face to face with blood red eyes and a mocking smile.

Lief backed up quickly stumbling over a stray box, the figure only stepped forward not stopping until he had Lief against a wall. A shadowy hand struck forward slamming against Lief's chest only pressing harder and harder.

The person was a man about Lief's same age his hair the darkest black, he wore a black tunic resembling the green one in the chest. When he grinned Lief could see sharp fangs and feel a chilling breath when he spoke.

"I'm the darkness in you heart." He said

Lief found it hard to speak, the stranger's eyes were the eyes of a killer with no mercy. His knife had dropped to the floor leaving him utterly vulnerable, he glanced towards the way out, but all he saw was darkness. The ladder was gone. When he looked around him he noticed all the storage was gone, the only thing left was the chest of memories.

The stranger leaned towards him his mouth coming an inch away from his ear, he chuckled again making Lief's body go cold.

"I am you." The room made a splitting sound and the walls melted away, memories of hatred moved on the walls. Lief's eyes went wide as he witnessed his mother's death once again, the sight of the gerudo woman, and even a memory he didn't even remember having. Red eyes even crueler than this stranger's eyes shot a sharp pain through his mind then his arm.

He cried out in pain, "STOP!" His hand clutched the dark wrist. "STOP IT!" The pressure on his chest disappeared causing him to fall to the ground, his hands went to his ears, his eyes sealing shut.

"Our destinies are intertwined twin. You can't escape that fact." The evil aura diminished and Lief was once again in his basement, shaking uncontrollably.

He kneeled there for what seemed like hours, somehow Rani hadn't heard it, or else she would have been down there in the blink of an eye demanding what was going on. Before long the room lightened a little by the sun's rays and he had fallen asleep on a nearby blanket.

When Rani woke up she found he wasn't in bed, she saw the ocarina and curiously flew over touching the cold surface, she read the note confusion filling her mind. She yelled for Lief receiving no answer from him.

"LIEF! The early bird doesn't always catch the worm you know!" She yelled, she mumbled something insulting then searched the house. Eventually she found him and noticed a gold light dim near his hand. When she fluttered to her feet to see there was nothing there.

**Please R&R**


	7. Decision

**Dont't own Zelda so MEH! ^^**

Chapter 8: Decision

Lief's eyes flashed open, he sat up quickly feeling a bit dizzy, but subsided after a minute or so. He climbed the ladder and made his way to his bed.

"Rani, what time is it...?" He asked as he lay on his bed sleepily.

"UP YOU FOOL!" she rushes into his face slapping his nose, "You've been asleep in that basement for two days! I'm tired of dealing with the smelly old goats. Not to mention you haven't washed yourself for how long?" The red glint in her eyes seemed stronger and more noticable as she scolded him. His eyes are wide awake now as he sits up trying to calm her down.

"Ok, ok Rani. Look i'm sorry I don't know what came over me by sleeping that long. Why didn't you wake me up?"

She gave him a ridiculed look. "I tried; you sleep like a tree stump."

Lief glared at her, she stared him down. Before long he lost and she grinned with victory then tossed a clean shirt at him and kept her distance claiming he smelled like a dead fish. He just rolled his eyes and head out the door to the spring to wash up.

When Lief finished at the spring he pulled on a clean shirt and dried his wet hair with a towel. As he stepped onto shore he slipped back. His head hit something hard as he ended up flat on his back. He got up rubbing his head, he groaned as he held out his shirt then looked down at his pants. All his clothes were completely soaked now. He rubbed his temples feeling extremely frustrated, another fact was Rani would probably blow up from her anger with him.

"Forgive me Rani." He sighs and snatches up his towel and slops back to the tree house.

The stare down took several minutes before Lief blinked. Rani won yet again. Her hand shot towards the door, he grabbed a new set of clothes and a dry towel and stalked out the door for a second time. While he was gone Rani did alittle magic and picked up alittle, she tried carrying the wet towel he dumped on the back of his chair, but ended up dropping it and decided to blow off the idea of cleaning further.

Lief got back to the spring, finding Llia there speaking with a young girl about her age with red hair traveling with a chestnut colored horse. They hadn't noticed him so he back up far enough not to be seen, but close enough to hear them.

"Please, I can't let her stay with that man, he never shows her any love. She's just another tool for him." The red haired girl said. She was on the brink of tears as she hugged the horse's nose.

Llia bit her lip nervously, "I'm sorry, Malon. We have no place for her." She put a hand on Malon's shoulder. "Perhaps you could send her to the zora's, they could get her across the ocean and somewhere safe." Llia gave her a comforting smile, Malon's eyes filled with hope and nodded.

"I think you might be right, I'll travel to them." Her smile faded, "May I ask one more favor Llia?"

"Yes of course" She answered happily. After that, Lief didn't hear anything more. The girl Malon had spoken more quietly and made it impossible to understand anything except for maybe, 'uh huh', or 'what!', the usual girl gossip language. He decided to head across the bridge to a further spring.

He returned home finding Llia talking to a small glowing purple orb with wings. Rani had her hands on her hips as she listened closely to Llia, she nodded once or twice until both of them noticed him on the path.

Rani flew up to him, "Lief. Llia asked if you would mind traveling with a young girl and her horse to the zora's shores."

Lief went cold, he hadn't seen sea water for five years. He hesitated looking past the little fairy to Llia. His eyes looked down and his voice came out in a whisper, cracking slightly as he spoke.

"When does she need to leave...?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Two Days at the latest," Llia stated, "She must get back to her father's ranch as soon as possible."

He raised his head, "I need a night to think about this." He walked through the gate to the village; the goats needed attention and he had blown off his responsibilty for almost a full three days now.

Llia frowned and looked to Rani, "I wish I knew his whole story," She clasps her hands together.

"His story is a good one. Sad, but filled with strength." rani smiles at Llia, then giggles as she hears the sound of an angry hawk pulling a wooden green painted worm from the ground, a string is attached to it when it is pulled and a bucket of water falls from a nearby tree. The hawk lays there his anger growing more and more until it lets out an angry screech.

Lief sits at the top of the pasture petting the nose of the friendly beast that had come to graze next to him, he thought about what might happen if he accepted the favor. He told himself long ago he would never go near the vast, endless sea ever again; that wasn't possible though. He's woken up in the middle of the night before with the smell of the sea's salty breeze around him, sadly though, it would diminish as quickly as it showed up.

"May I sit with you?" The young girl with her red hair bent down near him, Malon looked one or two years younger than him and had a pretty smile. "I'm Malon, Llia told me about you." She sat next to him without his answer.

"What did she say?" He asked her curiously.

"That you were a blessing from the goddesses."

His eyebrows arched up as he looked at her, "Where are you from?"

"Lon Lon Ranch a little ways from Castle Town. My father owns the ranch, and takes care of alot of wild horses...I came here because a man has requested to buy a certain horse. He wanted her the day her mother gave birth to her, but he doesn't show any compassion or feelings to her. She's only a tool to him." She pulled her legs up to her chest, her brown skirt rustled slightly in the wind. "I asked Llia if she would take the horse, but the village doesn't have enough provisions for a grown horse." She looked up at him sadly. "That's why I'm going to take her across the land to where the Zora's reside."

Zora's, they were the tribe who lived in and around water. They were, (I guess you could say) Half fish half people. However, you might imagine them differently, but they had their own unique look about them and were a very proud and prosperous tribe. Lief had heard alot about them and had dreamed of meeting one before, thats why he loved his Island, there could have been a possibility of meeting them.

"How far must you travel?" He asked.

"At least a week, but that is nonstop and i'm worried I may be intercepted. The man has become a high ranking officer for the king,"

"What do people call him?"

Malon hesitated for a moment, obviously she felt uncomfortable even talking his name.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable about it." He smiled making sure she was reassured about it.

Hours passed as they both entertained themselves by watching the gentle beasts and talking about themselves; what they liked, what they usually did all day, etc. When the sun sank below the trees, Lief stood up and took a piece of grass from a small plant and used it to whistle a loving melody. the goats had been trained by the sound, so they knew what to do. Before long they were safely in the large barn with the doors shut and secure, he led Malon out of the pastures back into the village and showed her some different unique things about it.

Occasionally monkeys from the forest wandered in and played with the children then left when they were hungry or tired. The fish were easy to catch and beehives were simple to get rid of thanks to the friendly hawk that came to a different reed whistle. Malon brimmed with happiness when the moon rose into the sky it's light brightening up the entire area around them.

"Thank you so much Lief, I haven't felt this safe and relaxed for some time now. I must go to Llia home, she said I could stay there until I decided to leave, " She bowed respectfully to him then turned to leave, without thinking he grabbed her arm.

"Malon...I want to go with you. You know...to the seaside." She stood there only for a moment searching his eyes, she smiled tears just barely glistening in her eyes.

"Thank You," She turned and made her way to the mayor's home.

Lief's face went pale, what had he just said. He agreed to the journey without actually thinking it through entirely. What if he couldn't face what was out there, what if he failed Malon...

"Good choice," Rani said from behind him. "It seems you have made a new friend." Lief didn't see it, but her eyes held jealousy as she watched Malon disappear into the warm lit house. "I will be accompanying you, I will not stay here. I am bored to death lately running out of ideas to torment these people." Lief smiled at her comment.

"I would have forced you to come anyway." That made her smile, they didn't say another word the rest of the way home.

**R&R PLZ!**


	8. Resurection

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH *cough cough* HAHA! Don't own Zelda XP**

Chapter 8: Resurection  


A man bowed to the royal family, through his mind he was determining where the ranch owner's daughter had taken his horse. During the night of his special banquet that had been prepared for him, she had run off escaping to another part of hyrule. He just had to find where, but with the king and his daughter pestering him all day it's quite difficult to do.

"Your majesty, how may I be of service?" He looks at the floor.

The King sat in his throne, and his daughter sat next to him quietly; she had always been suspicious of her father's new advisor and never liked him when he was the Gerudo's representative.

"Ganon, I want you to go with the soliders to observe Hyrule. I can't always trust what my messengers bring me and I know I can trust you." The king held his head high with pride.

Ganon stood up, his hair a really dark redish orange and his uniform black with a cloak made with rare material from across the oceans. A large grin spreads across his face and bows to the king accepting the request. In his mind he is well pleased with the oppurtunity to scour the land for what is rightfully his.

"Very well, you start at dawn." The king stood up letting a servant take his crown and robes rushing off to put them in his chambers. It was the hour he went to study in the palace's library; only the royal family is able to access it, and he had many questions from the journals that were sitting on the shelves full of answers.

Zelda bid Ganon farewell, something was amiss, but her father wouldn't listen to her childish ramblings when she tried telling him that Hyrule might be in trouble by some great evil. He always told her that Hyrule has gone through years of troubles, and they have grown in battle strategies and read many of the scrolls that their ancestors had written for them. There was no need to fear.

She turned walking away and out of the room, she hated spending her time in there. It always got hot with all the servants, guards, and the other people who came to see the king. She made her way to the gardens where she always ended up spending her time ever since she was a child.

Ganon watched the royal family depart then advanced to his own chambers, his chance had arised and he wouldn't waist it. Tomorrow he would set off for the king's quest, and when he returned...He chuckled to himself his eyes seem to glint red as he disappears into the dark abyss of his rooms.

Hours past through the night and Ganon tossed and turned as dreams skipped through his head, something kept coming back, a warning. In one he could hear a child crying, and then another screaming, and then the sound of dripping water... More and more his mind was drawn further and further into the disturbing nightmares.

_He found himself standing in a large room made of marble, a stone sat in the middle with an ancient powerful sword that contained the legendary triforce in the center. He grinned seeing his life long goal only a few feet away. His hand reached out, but it stopped only inches away by something. He forced his hand to move, but with no luck, it only stayed frozen there. _

_ "What's going on?" He used all his strength to move, but he was still locked in place. He looked down and to his surprise his feet were turning to solid stone. "Hey!" He growls, now trying to move his feet. When his eyes glance towards the sword he gasps. It was gone, he clenched his teeth, his eyes darting around. _

_ They finally land on a figure in the shadows. Eyes stare at him with hatred and sadness, ganon glared back at the electric blue eyes, the figure's face was hidden in shadows and in his hand he held the powerful sword._

_ Ganon blinked and the figure disappeared, he looked back down at his feet, but instead of seeing what he expected, there was a blood stained sword sticking out from his chest. He turned his head seeing a twelve year old boy with the same eyes._

_ He swung his arm aiming for the boy's jaw, but instead his target turned into mist. He suddenly heard a baby crying, and when he turned back around he was standing in a small dark room. A small music box began to play on a dark wooden chest as a mother held a small child, this wasn't a home near anywhere in Hyrule. This was a child from ancient times in a far off land._

_ When he looked at the child, anger began to build. He reached for the tiny neck wanting to strange and stop the yelling. The image insantly changed before him and a small boy around age five stood on a large mountain, ganon was floating on air watching from a distance his mind racing as to what was happening to him._

_ The child turned directly facing him the electric blue eyes piercing into his soul. the next thing he knew he was laying flat on his back looking at a never ending ceiling, it was as if he was being dragged into a dark abyss. The ground underneath him was cold and flooded with water rising just below his ears. A drop fell from the darkness landing on his cheek and slipping down and to his neck._

_ This isn't water...he thought as his eyes looked around him. It was blood._

Ganon shot up in bed, his mind racing, heart pounding, and sweat beading his forehead. He swung his feet off the side and took a wet towel in a nearby basin. _What a crazy nightmare..._ He thought as he stood up pulling on his robe. It wasn't quite daylight yet, but in the distance he could see the feint trace of morning below the mountains.

"Rough night?" A voice echoed throughout the room, red eyes watched ganon intently, Ganon glared back glad the eyes weren't what he had seen minutes before.

"State your name, how did you get through my personal guard?" He demanded angry that someone had intruded in his privacy.

The figure walked out of the shadows, he was dressed in a black tunic his hair darker than twilight, a silk black hat sat on his head simply and a grim expression upon his face. His eyes were red as the blood from ganon's dream and a shadow blade was at his side.

"My name is Shadow. I come from the darkness of another's soul. I was drawn to your presence for some reason." His eyes are sharp and full of irritation. "It was simple getting past your boy scouts. They didn't see me as I used the multiple portals in the castle."

"Portals?" Ganon asked.

"Mirrors." Shadow grinned as he pointed back over his shoulder with his thumb at ganon's large ornate mirror. "Very easy actually."

Ganon lights a candle holding it up, he almost drops it as Shadow's resemblance matched almost to to the child in his dream, only older. "Why are you here?

"I told you...I was drawn here." He crosses his arms irritably. "If I have to repeat everything I say I may as well leave."

"I didn't ask you to come here anyway, I don't need anyone's help."

Shadow gave a long sigh, with a fast fist his hand shot out punching through the desk next to him. His hand touched something soft then pulled it out to look at.

"A black feather?" Shadow stared at it for the longest time. "I understand who you are now." He lets go of the feather, gravity letting it drop extremely slow. "I would do some more reading if I were you." The feather comes closer to the ground.

"What do you mean reading? I have a mission tomorrow that must be dealt with firmly." Ganon watched the feather drift lower and lower.

Shadow smerked. "Perhaps. But time is racing, and darkness is rising. I know the only hatred in your heart is of a thief. You sir, have the ability to rule. You dream of the mythical blade, The Master Sword," Shadow chuckles and holds up his hand, the feather becomes closer and closer to the ground as if time itself has slowed. An image appears in his palm, multiple shards of a golden object.

"The triforce." Ganon realizes how much he could gain by his ranking, he could become the most powerful man in Hyrule. "How do you know so much of the ancient world?"

"Because I have lived in those times, I am the same darkness from the Hero of Time throughout history ever since he existed. I know things that could break apart your very soul Ganon." Shadow's fangs glint in the dimness of the room. The feather stops inches from the ground.

"No one speaks of him no longer." Ganon states.

"Perhaps not." His face becomes grim again. "I can see your desires and goals." He walks forward, His hand raises and touches his fingers to Ganon's forehead. "." The room explodes into shards of darkness, shadow andn ganondorf find themselves standing in an empty realm.

Ganondorf's hand twitches slightly as he raises it up, the chuckle starts deep down in his throat then into insane laughter. "Such a good servant Shadow. Releasing me from that imprisonment."

Shadow bows down, but even though Ganondorf can't see it, regret is in his eyes, hatred even. "I couldn't just leave you trapped sir."

Ganondorf clenches his hands, his gauntlets sharpen at the knuckles. When he looks at shadow, Shadow's whole body is forced to his feet. Shadow glares at the lord of darkness holding back the urge to stab a knife through his heart.

"You couldn't leave me there, because I control you."

Shadow growls angrily and lets his fist fly hitting the power hungry man in the chest. The blow bends his army slightly, but wasn't strong enough to knock the air out of him. Ganondorf laughs insanely.

"Be thankful for me, Shadow." He says with a vicious hiss, and with that the room is restored back to normal, the black feather finally touches the ground a small breeze rustling the tinier feathers on it.

Shadow turns from him putting a hand on the large mirror. "Good luck in your search." He thankfully disappears through the mirror. Ganondorf watches the sun rise savoring the sense of power within his soul, he was now capable of doing so much more then he had been able to only moments before.

"Now to find that thief." He stalks out of the room, Soldiers watch surprised and almost frightened as his footsteps echo through the halls. They stand at attention as he passes; when he does he looks them all directly in the eye, a dull expression seems to pass across their faces as he makes his way to the horse stables.

**R&R PLZ!**


	9. Plans

**NEW CHAPTER YAY! XD We don't own Zelda...ONTO THE STORY!**

****

Chapter 9: Plans

****

A small fairy danced among the icicles of Death Mountain, she watched as a young goron shivered slightly form the cold snow; it had been like this for sometime now, the mountain used to be filled with red rocks that the humble tribe found deliciously tasty, she frowned as a water droplet almost caught her by surprise.

"The tribe master is thinking of sending the strongnest warriors into the cavern..." The young fairy turned overhearing an interesting conversation between two adult gorons. She flew closer curiously hiding herself in a frozen tree.

"Hasn't he already tried that yet though?" The second goron asked.

"Yes, but ever since the training among the tribe's children, many have become stronger and he thinks possibly strong enough to survive to take down the beast that's causing this never ending ice age."

The second goron looked unsure, clearly he must have been around when others failed and he knew it probably wouldn't work which meant others would be sacrificed when they could have lived years longer. He sighed and stretched, newly fallen snow falls off his hard back onto the ground.

"Come on, it's cold. Let's find some food and head back to the caves." He begins walking further up the mountain looking for anything that might feed the tribe for tonight. The little fairy touches her cheek, the cold didn't bother her as much as them since she was an ice fairy, but still, she shivered at the thought of sending more warriors into the treacherous depths of the mountain.

"Natalia, i'm back!" Another ice fairy comes whizzing through the light snowflakes, she was a little bit smaller than Natalia, but she wasn't as good at dodging the random water droplets from the ice covered trees. One hits her dead on sending her face first into the deep snow, she pops up, a large pile of snow sitting on her head. she shakes it off flying back into the air her little orb light bright against whiteness of the ice.

"Tahiri, you took quite a long time." Natalia said.

"I know and i'm sorry, but something weird happened near the Great Fairy's shrine!"

"What!" Natalia followed the little fairy back to the large statue in a hidden area on the mountainside, other fairies were gathered around circling something that had appeared in front of it. She flew up looking down at the mysterious object.

"It...looks like a music box..." A fairy somewhere near said, others began chattering about the reason it appeared here, sadly no one had any clue or suggestion as to why it did.

_A music box? _Natalia thought. _What's going on?_ She fluttered closer, she came right up to it and touched the golden surface. As she flew around it she noticed it was a octagon looking shape with black etchings in the ancient Hyrulian language, no of the fairies around here knew how to read it so it made her even more curious.

"Is it a gift from the goddesses?" Another fairy asked, again many others murmered to eachother.

This wonder caused alot of drama the next few days, the snow still fell even after the goron warriors were sent into the caverns. Obviously they had died either in battle or by some surprise attack from the frightening beasts.

One night when Natalia was paying her respects to the Great Fairy, the statue shook as an earthquake began, she flew over to the music box hoping to steady it with her magic, but it ended up slamming into the shrine. Sparks shot upward as the two objects clashed and the entire area was shrouded into mist.

Lief and Malon left early the next morning, Llia and her father waved them off as they led the beautiful horse out of the village. It took hours before they actually began speaking complete sentences to eachother; they had only been mumbling random things that didn't make sense for the longest time.

"Have you been to the shore?" He asked as they past under large oak trees.

"No, but my father has told me stories about it. He says that you can see forever and taste the seasalt on the wind." she smiled and patted the horse's neck.

"He's right."

"You've been there?" New admiration appeared in her eyes.

"Not for years, but I used to live on a small island with my family. I would swim in the sea every single day, taste the freedom it gave to all the creature who were lucky enough to live in the vast underwater world."

Malon smiled then closed her eyes trying to imagine what it might be like to walk along the soft warm sand. Rani sat on the horse's head with one hand holding up her chin as she lay on her stomach. One of her small feet kicked up, then the other until they were kicked past eachother one going up the other coming down.

Rani looked down the horse's mane into it's eyes. "So why is it this horse that creep wants?" Malon looked at the small glowing orb on the horse's head.

"It's a she, her name is Epona, and because he saw that she would grow to be a very strong horse. A smart one too." Malon frowned, she was worried about Epona still. The horse's hooves made a clapping sound as she clambered over a rocky ridge.

"What's that?" as they came over the mountain, Lief could see a large mountain covered in snow, the wind seemed to chill as it blew from the direction they were looking.

"That's Death mountain, also know as Snowpeak Summit...gorons, ice wolves, and other beings live there. Some i'd rather stay far away from." Malon said quietly. Rani sighed irritably.

"You say this guy's soldier might be coming after you correct?" She asked. Malon nodded. "Then i'll scout ahead, i'm bored aleady and we've only been traveling for four hours."

Lief smiled, "If you're really that bored Rani...but shouldn't we all stick together?"

"Nah. Don't worry, i'll be back soon." She flew off without Lief's answer. "I'd rather not stick around when their giving eachother googly eyes." She was jealous of Malon, but she wouldn't admit it. Lief had never given a girl so much attention besides hersef that is.

"Is she mad at me?" Malon asked stopping.

Lief shook his head, "No, she gets restless sometimes and needs to go fly somewhere, or pull a prank on someone. But I don't think she's mad at you." He smiled, "Should we stop?"

"Yeah, but lets stop over by that river." She pointed ahead, it was far, maybe a few miles, but the terrain was flat enough to see a large river near the base of the mountain.

Ganondorf told a servant to halter a horse for him, he then left the stables headed to the upper library of the castle. A soldier stopped him at the door telling him the king was not to be disturbed. He only chuckled at that comment and looked directly into his eyes like the other guards.

The soldier bowed and and let him through, his eyes were dull and confused. Ganondorf unsheathed his sword as he came up behind the king.

"I told the guard specifically not to let anyone enter, how many times must I tell him?" He turned looking into the red eyes of the man he had trusted.

"Such a fool." Ganondorf's sword plunged through the king's heart. All was silent as he stood there watching the king's face as his eyes drained quickly of life.

"Ganon...what-what have you done?" He coughed and toppled over in his chair. Ganondorf didn't say anything, his eyes caught sight of a scroll on the table. He picked it up, along with some others and hid them in his cloak.

"I simply ridded the kingdom of your pitiful reign." His laugh echoed throughout the halls, no one tried to stop him because every single guard had been put under a spell. They now served their new king. Ganondorf.

Zelda ran through the halls trying to reach the upper library, something had happened to the guards. One had tried attacking her, her body guard, one of the legendary Sheikahs, had come to her rescue and was still fending off soldiers. _Something has happened, Whatever it is, my father must have the power the put a stop to it. _She burst into the library and gasped, her father lay dead on the floor. His eyes were set on nothing, he just lay there. She ran to him kneeling at his side and touching his face. Cold. She looked around the dimly lit library.

"I can't call for help. The guards have all gone crazy." She made sure she kept her voice a whisper just in case the murderer was still somewhere close by.

"Mi'lady! we must leave." Impa came running into the library, she only paused for a moment when she saw the dead king then took zelda's hand. "If the king is dead, you'll be next." She turned the head of a dragon statue and a wall turned, leading into a secret hallway.

"No!" Zelda pulled away from the sheikah. "I can't leave, I'd be abandoning the kingdom."

"I understand your reasoning, princess, but if you stay you'll be killed, then you won't be able conquer what has done this." Impa took Zelda's hand again and this time she didn't pull back, she followed her friend into the passage the wall closing behind them.

Ganondorf entered the stable again and mounted the horse that had been prepared for his departure, his sword was attached to his belt at his side, and the horse's saddle bags were filled with important necessities.

Soldiers awaited him outside in a large field wondering what their orders were. Different thoughts rushed through Ganondorf's head; he had multiple things he need to take care of. For one, he needed to find the girl who had stolen his horse, second, he wanted every boy with blonde hair, pointed ears, blue eyes, and a sword at his side, to be brought back to his dungeons. Each one would die, he would make sure no one, not even the boy who haunted his dreams, could take away his goal. This time, he would reign victorious, and he would make sure he got his way.

Within the hour, he gave three assignments to three different groups of ranks of soldiers. The highest rank, would look for his enemy, the middle ranking soldiers would search for the girl, and the third rank would take possession of the nearby villages in Hyrule.

He didn't ride with any of the groups. Instead he made his way to the most fearful places in all the lands. There were some things that needed to be taken care off. Dark magical artifacts had been lost within the world; that's what the scrolls said at least. So Ganondorf was going to search for them and build up his power.

Lief fell asleep on the lush grass, the day was still new and the sun hadn't risen to it's highest point yet, so why not take a short nap before traveling on. His sword was laying next to him; drops of dew landed on it from the grass making it cold and wet. Epona stood tied to a tree nearby grazing on the sweet long grass that had grown there. She whinnied at Lief, she was bored and wanted attention from the nice boy who had given her an apple along the way.

Malon walked down to the river, it was a short ways from where they decided to stop and rest. Lief told her that being too close might, in some ways, cause problems if something were to happen. She bent down and set the three canteens on the grass, taking one she dipped it part way into the water, the liquid trapping itself into the flask.

After they were all filled, she took off her sandals and dipped her feet in the cool water. _We will have to leave the river sometime to take the different routes to the Zora's domain. I may not get another chance..._She looked back to where lief was sleeping on the hill. She took the canteens and walked to a nearby pool the water had created behind a boulder. Before long she was happily cleaning herself in the cold water.

Lief turned slightly in his sleep, something kept nagging at him, but he didn't know what it was. Images flickered through his mind, visions more like it.

_"Link." A voice whispered through Lief's head as if it were the wind speaking. "Big Brother!" _

_ Lief suddenly found himself watching through the eyes of an enormous masked bird. His heart pounded as he saw a little girl running across the swaying bridge._

_ He opened his mouth to yell, but no sound came out except for a loud screech. The bird glided sideways for a moment eyeing the little girl with interest. For a moment Lief panicked, his mind seeing his own little sister Aryll. When he looked at a different angle it was a different girl, she had a resemblance to Aryll, but her eyes were a different color and she had a more incocent look to her. On the other side of the bridge he saw a young boy in green, just like the boy he had seen in other dreams, along with a different girl that looked like a pirate and a taller man behind her._

_ The bird's talons stretched out and in an instant Lief could hear the sound of yelling and the little girl's screams. His mind raced, what was this supposed to mean?_

_ A moment later, he found himself in front of a tall man. His face was hidden, but a large grin was planted from ear to ear. He was speaking to the bird, who sat in a large nest in a tall tree in a garden._

_ "Bring me all the young girls who have hyrulian pointed ears and blonde hair." The man's voice was a hiss, and made the air go cold. A second later the bird swooped into the sky taking off into the clouds._

Lief stirred slightly, Rani came flying through the air as fast as she could, she had to warn them. She had to or it might be too late.

_Lief lay in warm water, it was dark around the edges of the pool, but a small glow came from the water. He came to his knees, his hair soaked and dripping, looking into the clear water. _

_ "Lief..." A soft voice spoke to him, there was no one there, but it sounded really familiar. "Lief wake up..." The water rippled and images flickered through them, "Lief, find Malon." Lief looked deeper, for a moment he thought he saw the Fairy Queen's face, but it quickly went still until another drop from his hair disturbed the water again. _

_ A picture flickered again and this time it wasn't the Fairy Queen's beautiful face. Instead it was the same red eyes from before. He felt his lungs close up, as a dark shadowy hand clutched his throat from the water._

_ "Your fate is death. I'll make sure of it." The same voice shot through the water, Shadow grinned, the reflection became more and more real. Lief's arms sank deeper into the water even though it was shallow. His mind sank deeper and deeper into the image of the water. Shadow's eyes lured him closer to his heart._

_ "Lief! Wake up!" A girl's voice cleared his vision slightly. He tore his eyes away from the pool looking into the darkness._

_ "Lief, don't listen to her. Come back. Merge with me." Shadow's hands clutched to Lief's wrists pulling him further into the water._

_ "Lief!" He searched the room around him, "Lief, please! we must leave now!"_

Rani slapped his nose, and tried opening his eyelids. He didn't move, "Epona!" She whizzed over to the rope, untying the horse. "Come here," She calmly, but very quickly brought Epona and whispered confident words to her, "Bend down, please." Epona kneeled onto the ground and with alot of magic, Rani was able to slump Lief onto the horse's back, she latched his sword onto the saddle bag then once again spoke to the horse calmly.

"We need to hide. Soldiers are coming this way and fast, I overheard their captain speaking to them too, they are looking for you. You need to hide, I'll find Malon, now go please!" The young fairy slapped epona just above her tail sending the animal galloping away towards the snowy mountain.

Rani flew to the river, knowing Malon must have went to fill their canteens. She found Malon ringing out her wet hair. She must have taken a bath in the river before they were to head out again.

"Malon, we must hide! NOW!" She said frantically, she pushed Malon into the water again before she could ask why. Rani noticed an underwater cave and led Malon blindly towards it, when they entered she struggled to go to the surface, but finally, they both were able to come up for air.

"Rani what's wrong!" Malon demanded an answer when they layed on the stone floor in the cave. It was right above the water, small, but enough room to stay hidden. The water was their only light source, which was dim anyway; so they could barely see eachother. Rani's wings were wet, so she tryed to dry them out while they were in there so she could fly up once and awhile to stretch her wings out.

"Soldier I saw them coming our way," She explained.

"So Ganon did send them to find me." She suddenly realized something, "What about Lief! and Epona!"

"Don't worry, Epona rode off with Lief on her back towards the mountains, they won't think of looking there, i'm sure of it."

Malon relaxed a little; she thanked Rani for what she did then went quiet. They didn't know when the soldiers would have passed them, so just in case they agreed to stay in there over night, both hoping Lief and epona would be okay.

Epona rode hard, snow began falling, and the wind became cold. Mist came from her laboring breath as she worked up the steep mountain slopes. Lief shuddered slightly at the wind, the falling snow landed in his hair and onto his face begining to make him wet, his cloak became heavy soon, but he didn't notice. Everything that had happened he hadn't noticed.

_Lief's eyes dulled as he watched the water overcome him. He didn't understand what was happening around him, it all felt like some calm slumber to him._

_ Shadow smiled, closer and closer his plan was coming to success. When he saw Lief traveling in Hyrule Field he had thought up the best plan to rid himself from Ganon's power over him. He planned to merge himself with Link then trade bodies with him, then Lief would be him and he would be Lief._

_ Shadow set his hands firmly on Lief's chest then whispered an ancient incantation. Lief's eyes became heavy as shadow began his spell. His hands sank into Lief further and further his mind merging more and more with his victim._

**Hehehehehe and the plot thickens! R&R!**


	10. Gorons

**Dont own Zelda blah blah blah LETS GO!**

**Chapter 10: Gorons**

Rani told Malon to stay put while she came out of the cave, it just so happens that the soldiers had stopped to spend the night right in front of the river. Rani quickly dived back into the cave, clambering onto Malon's hand.

"What did you see?" Malon asked curiously.

"We couldn't get out of this cave unnoticed, they've set up their camp right in front of the river." Rani frowned, her glow dimming slightly.

They sat quietly for another hour or two, the only sound they heard was water dripping from the low ceiling. Light had faded outside to the point the water couldn't reflect the sun. They sat in blackness for what seemed like years, hoping to themselves that light would fill the cave again.

Epona stopped, the snow was up past her knees and she couldn't move anymore. She knelt down her legs sore from the tough climb, she was too weak to help herself let alone save the boy upon her back.

Lief took in a sharp breath, his forehead was now beaded with sweat, along with the wet snow. When Epona knelt down his body fell into the snow, the cold freezing over him quickly.

_Shadow chuckled, he could sense Lief weakening every moment. Nothing that happened now could stop his plan, he would succeed and Ganon wouldn't ever notice._

_ "Merge with me. Become me." He whispered as the last bit of him merged into Lief. _

Lief coughed, his mind began to throb. Intinctively his hand reached out to Epona, her warm body sending chills down his back.

Something came through the heavy storm after some time. When it stepped forward it's foot hit something. The goron looked down seeing a horse almost buried in the snow and an outline of a frozen person. He quickly bent down brushing the snow out of the boy's face, then the horse's.

"You poor things." He mumbled under his breath, another goron walked up behind him.

"What did you find?" The second goron said.

The first goron motioned for the other to join him, the second gasped then rushed over to the horse waking her up. He grabbed her reigns pulling her up out of the snow. The other goron picked up the boy, who was near death. His face had lost almost all it's color and his whole body was cold and wet. They made their way back more slower than ever helping the horse along.

_Shadow shuddered, something wasn't right. He could feel himself beginning to freeze colder and colder as his mind merged more to Lief's form. He put a hand to his heart, lief was near death. But how could that be, they were in a large field...unless somehow they were traveling up death mountain._

_ Lief felt his heart being ripped to pieces by something. His eyes opened and darkness was surrounding him. Choking him. Killing him._

_ Shadow felt the same thing, his plan was failing. Lief was dieing and he would die to unless he broke the connection. He spoke quickly closing his eyes to concentrate more. After a moment he felt pain rush through him as both Lief and Shadow disconnected._

_ Lief burst back into the small dark room, he felt himself fall over, he didn't know what just happened. All he knew now was the pain making his head and arm throb. The dream slowly faded to dark._

Shadow gasped as he sat bolt up right in a grove of trees, his fingertips were ice cold. He knew he had just barely escaped the great peril that would befall Lief any moment. He rubbed his head, then stood up and made his way through kokiri forest searching for a specific thing.

Lief's eyes bolted open, he gasped then coughed. The room he was in was spinning uncontrollably, flames widened then shrunk. Something tall stood over him, it spoke making a loud booming sound in his ears. His head went back and forth trying to rid his eyes of the bright lights that the flames created.

"The fever is still strong." The booming voice said, something cold was placed on his forehead. He couldn't put anything into words, his hand went to his eyes as he groaned. He suddenly felt nausious and wished he was dead, he had never felt this sick before.

"Where am I?" Even as he spoke, sharp pains went through his hand. He winced his vision blurring more.

The figure above him put rough fingers to his lips, not wanting him to speak. A small whinny could be heard nearby, making him turn his head. He could barely see the outline of a horse before he slipped away again.

The next morning Rani went out of the cave again, the soldiers were long gone. She went back to Malon, both of them coming out into the warm sunlight. Before anything they caught some fish from the river satisfying their hunger. Rani's wings dried out and she flew as far as she would dare searching for Lief. When there was no sign of him she returned back to Malon.

"What if they found him, Rani?" Malon said quietly, "Epona and Lief might be under Ganon's supervision at this moment."

Rani snapped at her, "Don't say that!" Although even as Rani said it, she felt doubt in her gut. Lief hadn't woken up when she sloppily shoved him on the horse. "C-come on, we can find some one on the mountain who might know. Thats where Epona was going." Malon nodded.

They headed up the mountainside, Rani knew some one in the ice fairy village so she kenw her way around alittle. The constant snow erased every track that epona and lief would have made so Rani just led Malon to the snow village only a short ways from here, there was a hut where two men made and upgraded swords.

Malon knocked on the frozen door, her knuckles completely numb from the frost. A short man answered.

"What do you want? We're out of business right now do to the never ending weather!" He looked rather grumpy, but Malon didn't flinch back.

"We need a place to stay, we're searching for our friends. They came up here during the night."

The short man let her in, his excuse was the cold air was letting the heat escape. His partner, a taller man, gave Malon hot cocoa and Rani a smaller cup. Neither of them had spotted Epona or Lief, the short man said it was rather foolish to travel up death mountain in the winter.

Rani watched Malon's face, she was worried sick and if she worried anymore she would literally make herself ill. She couldn't let Malon go back to her father's ranch, she would end up worrying her little head off even more not knowing what became of anyone.

The taller blacksmith convinced his friend to let the two stay in their warm hut. In the morning they would head up to the gorons' caves. However, the two men said the goron's hadn't been trusting any human for some time now.

Laying in the blanekts on the floor, Malon weeped. She probably caused the death of her two friends, and she would never be able to forgive herself. If they couldn't speak with the mighty tribe all was lost; she would end up going home always wondering what became of them.

Lief woke up the next morning, he looked over seeing Epona munch on some hay, she was wearing a warm winter horse blanket and he was under a stack of large fleece blankets. He pushed them aside and sat up. The last thing he remembered was telling Malon to be careful while going down to the river. Now he had no idea where he was, or what had happened.

A goron entered the room, he was small, and smiled when he saw lief. "you're awake! our shaman was afraid you weren't going to make it." He said.

"Are you...a goron?" He asked, not ever seeing one before.

"Yes, and you're lucky to even be in our caves. We don't like letting outsiders in our caves anymore. Especially humans, they put a curse on our patriarch and caused three dangerous monters to invade our mining caverns."

"Are you sure it was humans?"

"Positive, at least that what my papa says." The little goron smiled.

Lief smiled back, "Thank you, I don't know what came over me..."

The little goron left the room bringing back an older goron, he looked Lief up and down then patted him hard on the back. "You're strong thats for sure!" He put his rough hands on his hips. "I think you'd be good at our favorite sport,"

"Sport?" Lief felt confused.

"Sumo Wrestling, come I will teach you!" He led lief through multiple tunnels through the mountain city, other gorons were standing by fires, others were rolling down the paths doing different assignments given to them.

The caves were lit with lanterns, a large platform rose above the city in the center, one goron was there watching everyone making sure they were doing their jobs. When they reached their destination, Lief noticed a large round area in the center of the room. Two gorons were staring eachother down in a crouched postion.

"Watch" The goron told him. Before Lief's very eyes the two goron's clashed, one would force the other one way then the other would gain control and push the one the opposite way. They would duck, dodge, punch...truly this was a scary game.

Finally after a few moments a winner was decided and they stood straight up with pride, both gorons laughed and shook hands accepting their place in the battle.

"You turn," The goron said pushing lief forward.

"Wait what?" He said as he was pushed onto the arena, before he could actually register anything a hard rock hand hit him square on in the face. He fell flat on his back putting a hand to his bloody nose. The opponent looked down at him, he was already off the edge of the fighting area.

"You sure about this Darbus?" The goron looked over at the older man unsure.

"Oh yes i'm sure. have fun Darunia" Darbus smiles and walks out of the room.

The goron named Darunia walks over helping Lief up, "Come on, I will train you from now on."

Lief looked dumb struck, "Why though, you don't even know me, I just woke up from a coma, and i'm pretty sure my nose is broken!" Lief touched his nose again, "ow..."

Darunia laughed, "Don't worry, if it's broken we'll mend it. But later. Now you train!"

Lief's eye slightly twitched, but he obeyed. More and more the day past, Darunia went his hardest, making Lief study and learn quickly. Finally it became nightfall, Lief was covered in bruises, scratches, he probably had a broken rib, but who knew.

Darunia found himself on the ground out of the ring looking up at Lief who stood tall with pride. The goron smiled, this was the first time a student of his had learned so quickly. When he came out of his thoughts Lief fell forward, Darunia quickly caught him and carried him back to his room where Epona stood waiting.

None of his bones were broken, and his nose was perfectly fine. Darunia wore him out that's for sure, but in a good way. He was stronger now, in body and in mind. Tomorrow they would train more and soon Lief would be strong like the gorons.

Darbus walked into the room and leaned against the opening. "How did he do?"

Darunia came out of the chamber and into a hallway of the tunnel. "He's learned quickly, I beat me with the rest of his strength."

"He beat you? Darunia you're our best sumo wrestler. You are telling me a human is stronger than a full fledged goron!"

He nodded, "This boy is different, you hunch was correct."

Darbus watched his friend closely. "So the records of our ancestors are true..." They came to a stop above the city, looking down the deep hole in the center.

"Darbus, I think he can beat them."

"I agree." Darbus grew very serious, "Tomorrow we'll ask him."

Both gorons stood there for what seemed like ages, night fell and hope was once again returned to the Goron Tribe.

**PLEASE R&R!**


	11. Remembrance

**DONT OWN ZELDA**

****

**Chapter 11: Remberance**

Lief woke up the next day feeling more sore than the time he carried twenty-five baby goats up a hill. (That my friends, was a great feat) He pulled his boots over, tugging one of them on. Epona watched him, noticing, (even though she's a horse) that he put the wrong shoe on his foot.

She whinnied stomping her hoof and letting out a noise that almost sounded like laughter. Lief looekd up at her, his eyes had dark rings under them from the short amount of sleep he had gotten.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, standing up. The shoes pinched his feet as he leaned to the side slightly. He looked down, red embaressment sweeping across his face. "Don't you say a word," He warned the horse, who was rolling on the ground in a hay pile letting out multiple snorts.

He let out an irritated sigh as he sat back on the hard bed. This time he made sure he put the left on the left and the right on the right. Epona flicked her tail and seemed to be smiling at him, he stepped over to her and stroked her nose, she happily leaned her nose onto his chest wanting more attention.

"You're the only familiar face I know..." He smile as he ruffled her mane, "We should find Malon and Rani soon...I'm very worried about them, I haven't a clue what happened before I woke up here though." A frown washed over his face. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember alot that had happened on his island...it seemed to have disappeared for some reason...

_"Lief, It's time for supper!" A little girl came climbing up the ladder of the tall lookout tower._

Lief went over that memory over and over...and yet...he could not remember the little girl's name.

"How did you sleep?" Darius said walking in and breaking Lief from his thoughts.

"Not very well, I'm really sore from yesterday."

"That's normal..." He looked behind him, and scratched his stomach, "Our Patriarch would like to speak to you Lief. " His expression was very serious as he led Lief through the tunnels. As they past openings they could see gorons huddling closer to dimly lit flames; today was more cold than any other day and food was running out.

They entered a large cavern and through darker halls. Finally came to a large room, an arched doorway leading out into a cold snow storm. The patriarch Darbus was talking an older looking goron, his skin was darker and wore ancient trinkets and charms.

_So this is the way out,_ he thought eyeing the white misty doorway. He looked back to Darbus who looked up and smiled, Darius quickly left lief alone in the room, walking back the way they had come with the old goron.

"Lief, I want to ask you something very important." Darbus asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Anything, your tribe has been very good to me, I'll do anythng to repay you."

Darbus stared at lief for what seemed like ages. "My dear friend. No, that's the wrong term." He put a hand on Lief's shoulder, "My brother, I ask you with every ounce in my being. Please, help us destroy what curses our mountain."

Lief's heart skipped a beat. How could he defeat the three beasts that terrorized the caverns and mines? Without thinking he nodded smiling. "Of course. Like I said, I'll do anything to help after you saved my life."

The tall goron smiled, "Thank You."

Rani flew out of the cabin early that morning, surprisingly the snow had stopped falling, she could now fly around easier.

Tahiri, came flying up into the air, searching desperately for help. She spotted Rani and almost flew into her.

"Please, you must help me! My friend is trapped and I can't get to her!" Her wings beat the air quickly trying to stay in the air from the frantic emotion. Rani poked her forehead making her calm a little more.

"Stop blabbering and show me!" Her anklets jingled as she followed the little snow fairy. Rani had to beat her wings faster to keep warmth in her body, since the air was so bitter cold. When they arrived, Rani stepped onto a shard of ice looking up at a broken fairy shrine, an older looking fairy was stuck between the statue and a strange looking box.

Rani quickly flew over, trying to push the box away, but it was stuck.

"What happened anyway?" She asked the little fairy.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that she was in here last night giving her respects to the queen...Her name is Natalia, I'm Tahiri by the way."

Rani rolled her eyes, she didnt need their names at that moment. The only thing she needed was something or someone to help lift the object out of the way.

"Did you try two fairies pushing at once?" She asked Tahiri curiously. She shook her head looking rather embarressed, "Then help me push it" Both of the fairies got on either side of Natalia and shoved with all their strength, after a few moments of nothing the music box finally inched forward. Natalia coughed and began drinking in air, apparently she hadn't been breathing.

"Can you move?" Rani asked through clenched teeth.

Natalia slowly, but surely stumbled out of the way falling to the icey floor.

"Th-thank you, I don't know what I w-would have happened if you hadn't have come along." Natalia said. Tahiri quickly helped her friend to her feet.

"What is this thing anyway?" Rani touched the surface of the music box, studying the inscriptions.

"We think it's a music box, the strange thing is we have no idea where it came from. It just appeared in front of the fairy shrine." Tahiri babbled on none stop about all that had happened before meeting their new friend, Rani listened carefully while circling the shiny treasure.

"Some of our village believe it's a gift from the goddess." Natalia stated.

"Yet you were almost killed by it? I don't think so, I have seen our goddess with my own eyes, listened to her speak, and knew she would never let any one of us be harmed by something she gave us."

Tahiri brimmed with astonishment, "You really saw her? Is she beautiful?"

"More beautiful than you could ever imagine," Rani seemed to go into a dream state, thinking about her old home with the queen. Helping her give talents to young children. "Her form changes over time though, last time I saw her was when she spoke to my friend. He came to give an offering to the shrine and she warned him of a dreadful time to come. She looked like a young child, carrying the doll that looked like our shrine keepers."

The two fairies listened in awe to all the stories Rani started talking about, she couldn't help but remember the happy days when nothing bad ever happened unless it was a little sprite tripping and scraping it's knee.

Hours past, the three of them had gotten comfortable on a mound of snow, it was cold yes, but they didn't notice. It was as if Natalia hadn't gotten stuck at all, that they had been friends forever. More and more stories were passed around, and the day grew old.

Lief walked through the thick snow, the wind had stopped, and no snowflakes appeared around him. The gorons had given him a special tunic, that kept him warm and was also said to stand the heat of a volcano.

They also gave him a bow and a quiver of arrows, they said they would come in hand with the large, steel scaled lizards in the mines. The task given to him would be difficult, he wished he had a friend with him, someone to give him confidence. He was on his own though, and that would have to be enough.

Memories flashed through his head and he climbed down a slick icey hill. He kept trying to remember names, but none came to mind. Faces of a little blonde child, a woman with lavender hair, the face of a man that he knew he had never seen before. He could also remember the touch of a friend hugging him, a silver tear, and a doll. Still. No names came to mind.

_Why can't I remember? I know these people, but I don't know their names, or what they meant to me... _

Over time, he became frustrated and decided to drop the idea. Nothing good came from anger. As he stepped over a log he heard a yell, he looked down seeing three balls of light. The next thing he knew was he was getting the most angry scolding anyone could get.

"You idiot! you sleepy tree stump! I had to drag Malon onto this freezing cold rock of ice to find you! were you even trying to find us! wait until I get my revenge on you! and where is that annoying wing jerking horse! I'll tie her tail in a knot for coming this way!"

Rani's aura had turned dark red, she was mad, that was a fact. Lief, however, couldn't stop smiling every bit of her rambling. He swept her into his hand and kissed her head.

"I've missed you so much, Rani, you have no idea." He said cutting her off. She went back to normal color except for her face, it showed signs of pink and red from embarressment, but quickly shook it off.

"What happened?" She asked, now ignoring the two snow fairies watching them.

"Very long story, right now i'm headed to the mines to help the gorons."

Natalia and Tahiri both spoke at once, "NO!" It was a big commotion; Rani was trying to shout over them, while both of the friends tried warning him about the dangers. Lief just sat there watching them, slightly worried at this sudden outburst.

Shadow sat on a large stone in the kokiri forest, he had stayed far away from hyrule castle for a long while now, ganondorf was on the move. Many motives were going through his thick head and he wasn't going to be the one who got in his way.

Ever since two days ago, when he tried switching with Lief he seemed to have gained memories that he didn't even know about. He felt the love of a mother and the joy of a sister. Aryll. That name kept popping up, but he couldn't understand why. The thought of taking away part of Lief's being into himself was a bit awkward. He turned to a dark misty essence and reformed on the ground in a completely different position. His legs were now raised up on the rock and his hands were behind his head as he lay on the ground.

His eyes closed, the wind rustling his hair, when he opened his red eyes again a figure stood above him. He jumped backing up and unsheathing a dark blade, the figure wore a mask over his face and was dressed in a black and green cloak. The mask looked like a camillian with it's tounge hanging from it's mouth.

"Ganondorf, requests your company." His voice was a hiss, but full of power. Shadow didn't move, he only took in the strange being before him. He was made of the same darkness somewhat like him, but...different.

"State your name." Shadow commanded knowing his authority to the new king of hyrule.

"Zant, Ganondorf summoned me from the Twilight Realm."

Shadow smerked at his answer, "Ganondorf doesn't need another pawn in his game."

"Game?" Shadow heard the idiotic fool chuckle under the mask, "I promised me power,"

"Ganondorf doesn't keep promises," Grins his fangs seem to sharpen, "I could kill you now and he wouldn't care." Shadow felt the familiar blood lust rise into his chest.

The tounge on the mask slides up and zant's wicked grin is showing, his mouth contained sharp hideous teeth as he spoke.

"Just try, he's given me a large amount of power already,"

Shadow thrust his blade through Zant, he saw the stream of blood run down his chin from his mouth, but he didn't die. "I know what you attempted, I could easily tell Ganon of your treachery."

shadow went cold, the invisible chain yanked once again, and he got a big slap in the face, no one knew about that, it was behind his own magic, not even Ganon could've seen threw to what he had done.

"Ganon's waiting for you." Zant gave Shadow a mocking grin before he disappeared from sight.

Ganondorf sat on his stallion at the top of a large hill looking down over a large amount of land. When Shadow appeared next to him, clearly in a grumpy mood, he simply said nothing until Shadow had to speak first.

"You needed me pin head?" Shadow asked, a large evil aura encasing him.

"I know you know where he is. Now find him." Ganondorf ignored the insult, Shadow looked up at him even more irritated that he had to run a fool's errand.

"Why should I, give me one good reason."

Ganon turned around to look at him, his eyes gleamed with anger and frustration.

"Because Your life depends on it." *holds up his hand and specks of dust flys into the air showing an image. A mirror sat in a room guarded by two large, ugly, reptiles. Shadow's eyes widen. His fist shot up punching Ganon in the jaw once the magic faded. Ganon didn't do anything, there wasn't even a bruise on his face when he pushed his jaw back into place.

Shadow snapped and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**Please R&R**


	12. The Mines

**We don't own Zelda. Bite Me.**

**Chapter 12: The Mines**

There was lots of explaining in that small clearing. Rani told Lief about everything that happened on her side of the story, and Lief told her his side. She forcefully tied the two ice fairies to an icicle an hour ago and shut their mouths with alittle magic.

Natalia stubbornly glared at the two, while Tahiri simply sat there not bothering to get into any more trouble with their scary new friend. Lief did, however, listen to what was going on in the mines, and told them that he had to repay them for saving his life. That's when Rani jumped in with the questions, and demanding his story.

Lief eventually convinced Rani to free them. She grumpily did as she was asked, then flew up under the red hat that ended in a point, hiding from embaressment. The gorons said the hat belonged with the tunic and told him it also protected his head from high temperatures.

"Forgive her, and Thank you for your advice and warning. I feel though, that I really need to help this tribe." He explained, his eyes glowed with certainty. Natalia smiled at his look.

"Do you think you could do one more thing for us, Lief?" Natalia asked hesitantly. Tahiri looked at her confused, "I don't think the Fairy Queen gave it to us. I think it might be for a certain person. Do you think you could find them and give it to them?"

"What exactly?" He asked.

Natalia pulled on a branch letting the snow fall. A small music box lay on the ground near a shrine that was beat up from the collision the night before. Lief picked it up, the metal was cold to the touch, but seemed to warm up as he held it.

"How did a music box get here?"

Natalia shrugged her tiny shoulders and pointed to the small inscriptions, "If you make it out alive, i'm sure you could find a person who could read these. We haven't seen anyone who could in years."

Lief smiled still gazing at it, the words seemed to move as he turned it. He put it in his small pouch that was tied to his side.

"I'll find the person it belongs to." He stared into the beautiful eyes of the shrine statue then turned and disappeared into the trees with a mysterious music box, and his friend once again with him.

"i think he's telling the truth..." Tahiri sat on a frozen leaf, "His eyes were so sure." Natalia nodded seeing a glow around him.

"Tahiri...do you remember when Rani said a friend of hers had seen the Great Fairy herself?"

Tahiri glanced at her friend then back up to the footprints in the snow.

Hours past and the goron's mines opened up in front of them, a small gathering of bomb plants sat near the entrance. three large boulders stood in his way from entering, the small knife at his side glinted in the sun. He detached it from his belt and tossed it letting it sink itself into a plant.

The bomb lit up quickly, the small wick sank smaller and smaller until a large explosion sounded and small pebbles from the boulders came flying everywhere. Lief held his hat down so no debris would get to Rani and he hit the ground covering his face.

When he looked up, smoke began clearing revealing a dark tunnel. Sounds came from inside, probably noises from the creatures that lived there. He cautiously took a step in, a small breeze blew through his hair sending a chill through him. His hand touched touched the wall to his left, something clanged to the floor making him jump. A small lantern had fallen from it's hook on the wall, luckily there was still some oil in it.

He twisted the little knob, the flame came to life with a gulp of delicious oxygen, the tunnel lit up. Lief could now see small beady eyes watching him from the celing, he made his way quietly; disturbing the bats wouldn't be enjoyable.

Finally after carefully making his way through the rodent infested tunnel, the area around him opened up. A large lake of lava lay before him, the heat rushed into his face making him gasp surprisingly at how hot it actually was in there.

_No wonder they told me to wear this tunic, i'd be a fried fish by now._ Large flat stones, that had been formed by the lava were stiffly sitting in the middle of it all. To his left he could see bones of humans, and gorons alike.

Rani sat perfectly still in her safe house, if she took one little step out from under Lief's hat, she'd be fried to a crisp. Lief would probably stand for a few minutes, but she would certainly die.

Both of them felt their hearts in their throats. What next? Lief smiled trying to lighten the mood. The only problem was, Rani couldn't see his reassuring smile, and he couldn't talk in this immense heat to give her a comforting feeling.

He suddenly felt a heavy weight collide with him, a large reptilian beast suited with armor forced a large axe towards Lief's neck, a grin crosses its face. Slime drips through the space between the sharp yellowish teeth.

"What are you doing! Kill it!" Rani yelled clinged to his hat desperately.

"I'm trying! You try putting yourself in my shoes!" He pushes the lizard away slightly. Its weapon goes farther away from him and at a safe distance, but the lizard pushes harder.

"That wouldn't be possible! I'm too small to fit in your shoes!"

"It was an expression, Rani!" He rolled his eyes. _Fairies, good heavens what am I supposed to do with them!_

He finally shoved the beast off him, but not without a small cut on his cheek. He unsheathed his sword just as the reptile came again clashing against the hot metal. Hot breath rushed into his face making him gag.

That small opening gave the creature a chance and hit Lief with the axe's hilt knocking him to the ground, once again the heavy weight was on top of him. The right side of his face was no forming a bruise from the hit, but he kept his mind all on the deathly sharp edge of the metal curve.

"Get off!" Lief brings his feet up kicking the lizard off, he clutches his sword spinning then thrusting his sword forward right as the armored beast was bringing it's sword down. It made a gurgling sound then topple forward. Lief withdrew his sword, letting the reptile drop to the ground lifeless.

"Well, that took long enough." Rani said, her voice muffled.

"How about next time, I hide under the hat and you fight the giant armored lizards? That sounds real nice."

"You're lucky I don't come out right now and slap the sense into you."

Lief laughed to himself then walked up to the edge of the molten liquid, he took a breath, now used to the hot atmosphere, and jumped to the first stone. The rock began to sink so he quickly jumped to the next one until he reached the other side.

A tall door stood before him, ancient writing was inscribed on the edges and on the walls surrounding it. They were very similar to the music box, but Lief could understand a few of the modern ones that the gorons had written recently.

"What's with all the doors?" Rani was peeking out from under her shelter. She was right, there was more than one door. Others looked quite similar to the first, but at the top there was a single picture, different from all the others. One had a bulls head, another was a goron's face. One close to that looked somewhat like a dragon's serpent like body, and the last he couldn't exactly identify.

"Which door?" He asked more to himself.

"Do the goron one, perhaps theres some one in there that can help us..." Rani pointed to the door that had the carving of a goron face.

"That makes sense, a goron living in the mines and actually staying alive from all the darkness monsters."

"Enough of your sarcasm mister comedian, just go in." She disappeared under the hat again. Lief sigh and stepped forward placing a hand on the rough rocky door. Surprisingly it opened easily.

He stepped into a large room, the floors were some kind of blue mineral, and pillars outlined the circluar area. As he came farther in the door swung shut, sharp electric wires barred the door instantly. When he turned back around an enormous cloud being stood chained before him.

"No way..." His voice was only a whisper, but Rani heard it loud and clear. she looked out from under her hiding place and gasped.

"It looks like..."

"Darbus!" Lief ran forward touching the large goron's hand, instantly he was forced away as Darbus lit into terrifying flames.

"I am Fyrus! Keeper of the Fused Shadow!" He yelled, a large red glowing eye shined in the middle of his forehead.

Lief ducked as a ball of fire flew at him, it smashed into the wall behind him making a loud clap sound. He rolled behind the closest pillar and took in several deep breathes.

"Rani, what's wrong with Darbus?"

"I don't know, something happened in the short time that you were away." She buried herself under many locks of hair on his head.

He looked around desperately, the only weapon he had was a sword. He wouldn't be able to get close enough to attack, and he didn't want to hurt his new friend. Something moved slightly to his left, an old bow had tumbled to the ground from a dead skeleton's body from the trembling footsteps of Fyrus.

Lief glanced behind him and dread washed over him as Fyrus broke one of the chains on his wrists, then the other. He had to get that bow quickly; he glanced back to where it was and also noticed four arrows in a rusty quiver. It was his only hope. He dashed forward just barely missing another flaming ball of heat, his hand felt the bow and gripped it tight while his other hand reached for the quiver.

He raised it high pointing it at the red stone and let the arrow fly. It missed. How could it have missed! he had practiced with bows and arrows before and they were his second best weapon he learned how to use.

Fyrus roared and charged him, Lief quickly fumbled with another arrow and shot it without thinking. It hit its mark, The flaming goron shrieked and tumbled back. His back hit the floor hard, and his head slammed on the blue mineral floor causing the strange red stone to crumble then shatter into a million pieces.

Darbus's body lightened, and shuddered. Lief ran quickly to him bending down and making sure he was still alive. The goron's chest moved, proving he was still ok. Lief smiled with relief, the room became cooler, the heat not as intense.

"Lief..." Rani muttered.

He turned around and saw a small platform rise up in the middle of the room, a dark object was settled on it looking like a shard of some kind. It was about his height and before he knew it he was standing right in front of it. His hand reached out slightly then stopped, something wasn't right about it.

"We should leave it here." He said quietly forcing himself to divert his eyes from it.

"Good idea..." she smiled and patted his forehead, "Good job rookie!"

"Save your comments, Rani." He smiled glad for a little mood lightening.

"Y-you did it..." Darbus sat up holding his head and staring at Lief, "You weren't killed by my hands..." Tears swelled in his eyes, "I've killed so many...I regret so many things I have done...I found that strange object here and touched it wondering what it was...next thing I knew I was watching myself kill my own brothers."

"That wasn't your fault my friend. You saved my life, you proved to yourself that you still had control of your good side. That thing was controlling you, and you didn't know what power it held, please don't blame yourself for it." Lief said calmly, "I must ask though Darbus...what is behind those other doors?"

"Other horrors. Worse than I in fact, even though I wish to keep you safe, I must ask you to free their souls and save our mountain."

Lief smiled and and nodded, he had already promised the goron tribe that he'd bring spring to their beautiful home and empty their mines of the darkness that infested it. However, if Darbus is right and the beasts are worse than what he had just faced, he didn't know if he'd be able to defeat them. He would end up failing them all.

"Don't worry Darbus, I'll try my best."

Darbus nodded with understanding, "If you don't survive, I will venture here and find your body."

Lief smiled awkwardly, shouldn't they be thinking positively and not about him dieing. I mean come on seriously, positiveness would be very encouraging at this point...

"Can you find your way out of this place? He asked the partriarch.

"Yes, I do believe so."

He took off his hat scooping Rani into it so she was still protected from the heat, he sealed the opening so she couldn't get out, "Would you mind taking her with you? I don't want to put her in any more danger."

"Lief! You idiot, let me out! Don't you dare let us seperate!" She yelled at him from her little prison, Darbus took it and accepted.

"I won't let her come after you either, if that is your wish." He added.

Lief shook his head and gave small hand signs so Rani wouldn't hear his plan, if he were to die, (yes, i know, again with the negativity) he didn't want her to be trapped in these mines without food or water. It would be better if she stayed in a moist atmosphere in safety.

After a few moments, Darbus left Lief alone in front of the three remaining doors. Once they were out of sight, Lief stepped up to the door with the serpent looking dragon above it and pushed the door open.

Now it was life or death, either way, he had protected his friends.

**PLEASE R&R!**


	13. Trouble

**Dont own Zelda but oh wouldnt that be fun if we did?**

****

**Chapter 13: Trouble**

Lief's sword pierced the heart of the fire serpent Volvagia. She whithered then burst into small black shards of nothingness. He sat down watching the room lighten, two bosses down and still two bosses to go. Exhaustion had caught up to him, but he didn't know how to regain his strength.

Ignoring the need for more rest, he stood up watching as a small red stone lay on a similar pillar like the one in Fyrus's chamber. He exited the room and looked at the last two doors. A bulls face and the one that was unfamiliar to him.

He leaned against a nearby wall connecting up into an archway. _Now what?..._ As he looked back up to the door, he saw something different that hadn't caught his eye before, a familiar old cloth wrapped around something was on the ground right in front of him on a stone. Strange visions from the past flashed through his head, and his hand drew closer to it.

The cloth felt warm, but not as hot as the air in the atmosphere around him. He unwrapped it revealing a mask of a goron. It looked alot like a goron in a carving he had seen on one of the walls in the tribe's caves. _Darmani, I think that's his name..._ He look back at the last two doors, one on each side of the first two he had defeated.

_ Maybe this can help me, perhaps it has some kind of strength to defeat these creatuers._ He took the mask placing it over his face. Instantly pins and needles shot through his face, he clung to it trying to pull it off, but it wouldnt come. He screamed in pain, then it was over. He found himself laying on his back staring at the ceiling. It didn't seem as hot as it had been before, and he felt really heavy.

He sat up looking down at his feet, he shouted in shock, his feet were big goron feet. He looked at his hands and they too were goron related. _I'm a goron..._ He blinked then found himself standing in a graveyard.

_Soft music sang through the air, a young boy and the ghost of a goron stood in front of a stone with the name Darmani, The Great Patriarch carved on it. The young boy was holding an ocarina letting his fingers glide across the smooth surface. _

_ The goron with him stood there with his eyes closed, his face was calm and relaxed. A small smile formed on his lips as the song ended, his image wavered then faded disappearing._

_ "Thank You, kind hero. In return let me give you this as a token of my gratitude." The ghost's voice said, the young boy looked up and took hold of a strong looking object, a goron mask that looked like the partriarch Darmani._

Lief was wisked back to reality and was leaning against a large boulder, he was still lounging around as a goron. This was incredible, but also mysterious. Twice now, Lief had found two objects that had belonged to heroes of the past.

He remembered something, the ocarina, he had completely forgot about the ocarina that Sariah had given to him, it was with him when they left Ordon, and he was sure it had been with him at the goron's caves. He desperately searched himself, but there was no ocarina.

Sadness fell over him, he stood up toppling forward slightly, then regaining his balance quickly. Excitement flooded through his mind and he tried experimenting, first he jumped up landing with a large THUD! next he wanted to see how gorons rolled like they did, so he scrunched up and his entire head, his hands, and his feet were all curled up against his stomach.

The hard shell blended in with the boulder he had been leaning on only moments ago, he laughed regaining some positive thoughts. He tilted forward and made himself role around in a circle. He laughed again and jumped while he was in a ball landing with an even bigger THUD!

He uncurled, "This is amazing!" He yelled excitedly. A hot breeze blew by him, he turned and faced the door to the unknown beast. _I can't dawdle any longer. _Smiles, feeling alot more confident.

The door open and a cold wind rushed past him, He stepped forward his rocky body feeling the ice cold chill traveling up his spine and into his neck. This should be interesting, fighting a monster in this cold. He looked up and noticed that he was standing in a bedroom, a large bed stood under tapestries and a nearby window showed a white misty frozen reflection of himself.

"I see you finally came, Lief"

Lief jumped, looking at the dark corner on his left side, a figure was hidden, but couldn't be seen clearly.

"I'm not mistaken anymore, you are the reincarnation if you can wear that mask."

Lief glared and took a defensive stance, this creature was different than the other two he had faced, it could actually speak and think normally like any other person.

Two red eyes appeared in the darkness, Shadow lifted his head opening his eyes and staring down Lief. "Afraid?"

Lief gave no answer, twice now, this other half of himself had tried to kill him, and he would definately not take him lightly for a second.

"Dear brother, If you are scared of me, you prove that you are frightened of yourself" Shadow grins.

"You're different somehow..." Lief says, the deep rumble of his voice echoing through the chilled room, "You can't possible be the creature that slumbers in this cold place."

"No, i'm not. My doman is under water, I took care of your foe. I sent her deep into the wintry snows on the mountain top with her lover. You should be thanking me for saving you the trouble."

"You did something to me didn't you?"

"More accusations? That isn't very nice-"

"I can't remember certain things, and I know you understand what I mean."

They stared eachother down for minutes. Shadow did know what had happened, he just hoped he would be able to fix this situation.

"Some of your memories are missing, and I have them, and because of that I haven't felt myself lately." His eyes narrow, "Very rarely has that happened. It wouldn't have turned out this way if you hadn't been on the verge of death." His voice was colder than the air around them.

"Sorry to burst your bubble." Lief said, misty air escaped as he spoke.

Shadow chuckle an his entire figure turned to black shiny dust, it gather together in front of lief to where shadow's face was inches away.

"Before anything, I think we should uncover your face and make this fair shall we?" A large sharp smile spreads across his face, before Lief can move out of the way shadow's hand grabs his face.

Lief felt a tearing sensation on his skin, the mask had become fused with him and having it ripped away was no happy feat. Shadow had used dark magic to remove the goron mask and tossing it across the room sending Lief skidding across the floor his face stinging like sharp needles.

He pulled out his sword just in time as Shadow brought his shadow blade down towards his throat. The two blades clashed together making small sparks the sound echoing to the ceiling and ringing in both their ears.

The ice was very cold against his back, he felt his entire back go numb then his legs, then arms from the chill air. He took a fast breath and put all his strength into the blade shoving Shadow away quickly, then pulling the bow string of his bow sending an arrow at him.

Shadow disappeared into small particles of dust again, Lief felt his icey breath on the back of his neck and the deathly shadow blade against his neck as Shadow stands behind him with his sword trapping Lief in an uncomfortable position.

"Not many have lived this long when facing him in a sword duel, I like a challenge."

Lief's body shook from the cold around himm, the red tunic didn't work in freezing temperatures. Suddenly something came to him.

"How is it possible for there to be this cold a place inside a molten lava heated cavern?" He asked hoping to distract Shadow.

"How would you explain the snow on the mountain tops?" Shadow smiled, "A curse. Ganondorf left a curse on the forsaken greenery of this place. The gorons became weak leaving him with more control, does that explain your question?"

Lief fingered a small object at his side, one hand held the sword while his instincts grew. Shadow's hand touched at his right temple, a second later he felt as though an arrow had been shot through his head. He would have fallen forward onto the sharp dark edge of shadow's sword if the dark hand hadn't have clutched him around the waist.

"Sorry about the pain, but this is the only way I can give back those foolish memories of yours. Your sister was an inocent little thing wasn't she?"

The floor spun making Lief queezy, his teeth clenched together._ I can't do anything...I couldn't save my family, I couldn't help Malon and Epona. I can barely keep myself alive._

His head throbbed as Shadow mumbled in some weird language, his sister's face came into his mind._ Aryll..._ everything he had forgotten came back to him in a flood of chaos.

Shadow let a deep laugh come from his throat and his aura completely changed, before he had been playing around and had the sense of a small child trying to play a prank, but now Lief could sense bloodlust.

"It worked, I feel great now that those posioned faces our out of my head." He's eyes darkened slightly.

Lief ripped Shadow's hand away from him ducking under the sword and rolling a few feet away making distance between them both. Shadow's face held a look of enjoyment and chaos.

"What's wrong twin? We aren't finished. Now that my power is back I may be able to follow through with my master's request...Lord Ganondorf has been longing to find you, somehow you keep eluding him."

The chill air suddenly grew colder almost freezing the very air in his lungs. He kept moving his fingers hoping they were still able to move. He clutched the music box attached to his belt feeling warmth from it.

Shadow spotted the small item, _What is that?_ Shadow stepped forward letting his gaze focus on Lief, "I'm starting to think you aren't the hero of time... you would have gotten rid of me by now."

"Why would you think I'm the hero of time? He's dead, in fact he's been dead for hundreds of years."

Shadow shook his head, "let me fill you in," He stopped and held up his hand, palm faced upward, a small round orb formed and images flashed across, "There is always a hero of time, he has never left the world. A child is born minutes before the old child is dead, however, they all die after three days. When you were born your father knew who you were, he expected you to die, but when you survived for those three days he understood your fate. The last child who lived was hundreds of years ago, he died at an old age and kept the seal on ganondorf strong. Before he died he knew that he would be reincarnated so that the evil wouldn't be unsealed, and that someday he would be born and live to fix the broken mistake that someone made.

Fifty years after he died, the temple that housed the seal was cracked from an unexpected earthquake causing the seal to weaken and release Ganon whose memory was lost. Fourty years later, you came along. He began to grow in power, but he didn't understand why. When you lost your family on that pathetic island I was born in the darkness of your heart, and thence forth I released his mind from the shadows and he's been on a rampage searching for you."

Lief was somewhat confused, but understood most of it, but who knows, Shadow shouldn't be trusted anyways so why listen to his explanation. His headache was only faintly there now, if he wasn't so cold he could probably take on Shadow easily. He glanced behind him spotting the goron mask, he didn't feel as cold with that, but he remembered the feeling of taking it off.

"It's all true Lief. Don't deny it," He smiled and continued walking forward, he's hand turned over the sphere disappearing and the images of small children disappearing. the goron mask flew into his hand, "You won't need this..." He looks at it as if thinking of it thoughtfully then clenches his fist breaking it and letting it crumble to the ground.

The familiar sound of steel ring rang through the air as Lief picked his sword from the ground, however, when Shadow looked closer he didn't see Lief's bright blue electric eyes, they were a different blue and a small gold triangle glinted on his left eye.

_Lief's mind is in the past, the hero of time's instincts have taken over..._ Shadow pointed his shadow blade forward, "Not another step 'Link'" Lief's body stopped and stared at Shadow. He did not speak, he only stared Shadow straight in the eye.

Link undid the small button on his belt pouch and took out a velvet bag, the ocarina tumbled into his hand.

"Put that away, Link." Shadow threatened, "I'll make sure you die right here and now if you use it."

His hand stopped the ocarina a breath away from his cold lips, His eyes narrowed, but the determination didn't leave from his look. He placed it to his lips and closed his eyes, Shadow's sword shifted and became a dark bow with a red arrow, He lifted it to his eye level pointing it at Link's heart.

"Your choice." He let the arrow fly.

Link's eyes opened as the beautiful sound filled the room, Shadow knew the tune as the Song of Soaring, white feathers surrounded Lief's body protectively, the arrow exploded in to tiny shards scattering across the ground.

"Coward!" Shadow ran forward, his hand just barely touched Lief's tunic before he was standing alone in the icey prison. His eyes became flames of rage and his aura shattered the thin windows.

_Lief was in nothingness. There was nothing to see, nothing to touch or hear, he didn't feel pain, and he couldn't feel his heartbeat. _

_ "You're safe now," A soothing girl's voice echoed in his head, as he had thought, he couldn't hear anything, but this voice seemed to speak straight to his soul, a figure illuminated the space in front of him and his feet seemed to have touched a glassy surface, he looked down viewing his reflection._

_ When he looked up again a young girl just alittle older than him was watching him, her hair was a greenish blue color and flowed down past her waist, large, bright shimmering wings were spread out behind her like a spring blossom._

_ "I know you." Lief's mouth moved, but his voice traveled through his mind._

_ She smiled and held up a fairy doll, "I am the great fairy, my former self was created many years ago and we met only 5 years earlier. I wanted to apoligize about my failure in protecting your island. If my shrine hadn't been covered than you probably wouldn't be here..."_

_ "You don't need to apologize. If you had protected my family and my home, I wouldn't have been able to help Darbus and the other gorons, it was.." He hesitated._

_ "Fate."_

_ "Yeah."_

_ The great fairy shifted a lock of hair behind her ear, "Lief, it's very important you listen to me right now, I don't have much time. You were lucky that your past self protected you by sending you away from Shadow's presence. Link used the ocarina Saria gave you and played the Song of Soaring, he sent you to the Zora's and your wounds are being attended to right now. Shadow can find you though, that's why I must tell you that you need to leave that world for a small time."_

_ "That isn't possible though." He said._

_ "It is, why do you think they called 'him' the Hero of Time? The only thing is, is that you cannot use the ocarina to time travel, it's magic of time won't work for you, it can be used for the other blessed tunes, only Princess Zelda's ocarina may work, and that has long since been sealed with the master sword."_

_ Lief listened carefully to the great fairy, "I can't read it though."_

_ "Yes you can, you've been in my presence."_

_ "I couldn't read it before,"_

_ "That is because you had forgotten the fairy language, you had recently been through a life changing trajedy and so your heart changed. Shadow took that knowledge when your hate and sorrow created him. Now since your heart has changed and you have opened up again, you can read the inscriptions."_

_ She smiled and walked forward, her long white gown shifted like water as her feet swept across the floor, she touched his cheek, then leaned forward kissing his forehead, "You are a blessed child, Lief."_

Lief woke up in a small room, water surrounded it outside large windows, but didn't enter, his head and chest was bandaged and his head throbbed faintly.

_What is this place?..._

"Welcome Lief, to Zora's Domain."

**Please R&R! **


	14. Aine

**Come on...over 10 Chapters and not a single review?  
We Don't own Zelda so MEH!**

**Chapter 14: Aine**

****

Lief stared at a young girl, possible a year older than him. She didn't look like a normal girl though, she had fish-like features and her skin was white with blue here and there. Her eyes held the color of the ocean and her smile was simple, but curious.

"How do you know my name?" He asked sitting up in a cushioned bed that was made from an unusually large shell.

"From your friend," She smiled then glanced at a door across the room, a girl with long hair peeked in, tears glistened in her eyes.

"Malon!" Lief was so over joyed that he jumped from his resting spot and onto his feet running to her, "You're alive! how did you get here?"

"I came with Epona and Rani. Your fairy friend said she had a dream, the great fairy spoke to her." Malon accepted his embrace, "I'm so happy you're well, the last time I saw you was when I left to the river with the canteens."

"How long has it been? It had only been four maybe five days that I was with the gorons, how did you get to the zora's so quickly?"

No one answered, the awkward silence persisted as Lief, Malon, and the Zora stood in the open spaced room.

"Because you're an egg head! Stupid boy, why do I even bother!" Rani's little red orb glowed as she floated in the air in the middle of the doorway, her hands were on her hips, her aura was angry and her expression made Lief flinch.

"Rani..." He tried.

"Don't Rani me, Lief! How dare you send me off with that goron in that smelly old hat! how dare you think about taking on such a burden! You're a fool! I'll never forgive you!"

"Rani found me back at the hut and led me to the goron's cave, she told me everything about what you did in the caverns...after that we tried to sleep...that's when Rani had the vision," Malon explained.

"She said that your passed self used the ocarina to teleport you to the safety of the ocean...So I woke up Malon and we left immediately." Rani's expression was more calm now, but Lief knew that Rani could hold pretty long grudges.

"It took us two weeks to get here." Malon said.

"Two weeks?" He looked at the zora, "I've been out for two weeks?"

"Yes, you're lucky that the princess put a barrier around the reef or that dark menace who came along the beach would have really given us a bad time." The zora said, "My name is Ruto by the way" She smiled, "Make sure you thank me for that barrier."

"Thank you, what dark menace? Shadow?" He asked, Ruto shook her head.

"Much worse."

"It was Ganondorf's soldiers." Rani said.

"They're searching for you, people from my tribe have told my father and I that he's sent out different squads. One to search for you, another to take peace from our settlements, and the other guarding the castle. Ganondorf himself is searching for cursed materials. Such as the ones that you uncovered while fighting in the mines." Ruto said.

Lief sat down, he put a hand to his head and let out a shuddering breath. _This is bad...Maybe I shouldn't have killed those beasts..._

"What happened to the mountain?" He asked realizing that he forgot about the snowy death trap. Malon smiled happily when he brought it up.

"It's back to normal! the gorons went outside for the first time in awhile and saw the snow instantly melting, flowers began to bloom and they were able to begin gathering food." Malon was brimming with happiness.

"There's a downside to it though," Rani didn't seem very happy, "The cursed materials you freed were gone and the last creature you were supposed to get rid of was gone too. We think that Shadow took care of it for his master."

"So he's awake?" Another young zora came in, he was alittle shorter than Ruto, but still seemed around Lief's own age, "My name is Prince Ralis, I live near castle town in Lake Hylia."

"We are to be wed soon." Ruto stated simply. Clearly they weren't too fond of eachother, but how could Lief know that, he hadn't ever met any zoras before. Perhaps they had a different way of affection.

"Congradulations," Lief said taking the chance.

"Thank You, we're very happy to be together." Ralis smiled, Ruto looked up blushing then walked out of the room stubbornly. The act only made Ralis laugh and he soon chased after her.

Lief lay back on the silk covers, he began recalling everything that had happened and it wouldn't be long before he was found out here. The fairy queen had told him to use something to leave for awhile. Guess it was time to use it, he definately didn't want the unique zora tribe to come into the hands of Ganon.

"Could I be alone right now Malon?" He asked, he looked at Rani giving her the sign to stay.

"Sure," she smiled and left the room closing the door behind her. the only sound after she had left was small drops of water and bubbles of air rising to the surface just outside his window. fish swam around peering into the underwater chamber once in awhile then swam off to do fishy things.

"I know what you're going to do, Lief. Her majesty told me, you're going to travel back in time with 'that,' aren't you?" She watched him closely than smerked, "This room has such a bad atmosphere when everyone is so depressed, come on let's bring in a happier mood."

"Where will it take me?" Lief looked up obviously ignoring everything Rani just said, which made her make a sour face with her lips.

"It will pull you back in time to this very spot." she answered, now very irritated with his sad attitude.

He pulled out the music box and saw how what the great fairy meant, he could read the words clearly on it: _In the Present twist it back, in the past twist it forward. No other way will work unless you wish to hear the sound of the music box itself._ Lief touched a small lever underneath and a small wind-up key undid at the side, the knob was different than anything he had seen before, small creatures and islands were carefully hand-crafted onto the end of the knob. They were very small since the thing was used to turn by hand and not stare at, but it still showed decoration in it's design.

Lief gripped the latch and twisted it back, soft music played reminding him of the sea, the music box glimmered and suddenly the top popped open, something hard hit Lief in the face knocking him back forcefully to the point of sliding him back, causing him to hit his already sore head ont he shell.

"Lief?" Rani flew over then stopped eyes widening, her eyes grew angry and she seemed to go up in flames.

A small fairy with long blue layered hair lay sprawled out on Lief's face, her hair was held up in a fancy pony holder and she wore a long sleeved blue shirt, a blue skirt came around her waist glittering in the light. Her skin was a pale white and the same little trinkets, except silver, were around her wrists and ankels. When she opened her eyes they flashed a brilliant blue and she held a mysterious, but loving aura about her, she stood up her hair coming alittle past her waist and a tired look on her face.

From Rani's distance she could see the new comer's round sphere, it was also blue with a white hue about it. Her small bare feet lightly touched Lief's cheek where she stood, her wings flared outward beautifully showing off the white color and the blue tints around the edges. She looked down thoughtfully, she walked up onto Lief's nose, his eyes opened dizzily and confused.

To Rani's surprise the fairy flipped out flying over to his forehead checking for a fever, she started muttering about the reason he had so many bandages. Rani could have sworn that she started rambling on about who opened her music box, but then the words went back to worrysome mutterings.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?" She opened one of Lief's eyelids then went down to his mouth, she felt a breath and became giddy, "Whew, I didn't kill him after all!"

Rani slapped herself, "Who are you?"

The mysterious girl looked up and simply said, "I'm Aine" Then went back to her tip-toeing across Lief's chest, "Where am I? Who is this boy? Who are you? Are we dead? Is there a kitty somewhere around here?"

"Kitty?" Rani gave Aine a ridiculous look, "You're kidding right? We're underwater, cats hate water."

"Ah, but they love fish now don't they?" She smiled and flew up to Lief's face again grabbing his cheeks, pulling them out and making him smile funny, "I think he needs a doctor..."

Rani grabbed Aine's arm pulling her away, "If you would give him a chance to breathe, sheesh."

"Well excuse me Princess" She giggled at her own comment which was obviously her own inside joke; Rani just stared at her.

"Ow..." Lief put a hand to his face then his head, then finally opened his eyes, the two orbs floated about him, one red, one blue. "Did I miss something?"

Aine squealed, "He's so cute!" She flew into his hair then down his neck and miraculously on to his toe.

"Huh?" Lief's gaze was still unfocused, but finally cleared up. He started rubbing thet eye that Aine had pulled on the eyelid and tried blinking several times to get the weird feeling out of it, "Where did you come from?" He asked.

"The music box, I don't know why you opened it though." she turned looking down at the small intricate item, "I'm the guardian, I didn't believe that some one would actually come to be able to understand the words I wrote!" She smiled and then began fussing with a bruise on his arm.

Lief looked up at Rani for a moment then back down finding the bruise completely gone, Aine had a different aura about her now as she started healing another wound.

"You should really be more careful, you're still young." She looked up at him her eyes more intense now.

"I'm weak. That's why I have these wounds." He mumbled more to himself than her. _I'm always hurting myself, I can't keep myself alive, how am I supposed to keep my friends and everyone else alive...if what Shadow said was true then I have the responsibility of Hyrule's safety._

"Perhaps you should rest more." while Lief was in his little daze she blew some transparent dust into his eyes, within seconds he fell onto his pillow falling asleep once more.

Rani flew up to her, "What's going on? That music box was supposed to take him back in time away from here! do you not understand the importance of his time travel?"

"No I don't" She got a competitive look on her face suddenly and stood straight up, "Then again, why didn't you try helping him feel more rested, you're a fairy and every little fairy has that gift." She let it sink in for a few moments.

"You don't understand anything about the fairies in this time."

"No, but I do know that you live on an island in the shrine of the great fairy. I know that you've risked alot for him," She pointed at Lief, "I also know that you can't heal cause you were originally from the twilight realm."

Rani froze, there was no come back for her, "You have no right to bring up such personal things."

"I guess not, I am though a direct daughter of the fairy queen and I originated in the waters surounding the grand kingdom of Hyrule."

"Don't you dare act all high and mighty angel." Rani threatened.

Aine sighed, "You're right i'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so competitive..." She shrugged smiling the first personallity returning again, "Now you said something about a kitty correct?" Her eyes widened with interest.

"No." Rani turned striding away then gliding up into the air, "Take us back in time first."

Aine smiled and flew up to Rani, "Haven't you noticed." She pointed at the little boy sleeping softly in the bed, his features were much more younger and his height was shorter, he looked very inocent and vulnerable as he slept.

Rani flew down to Lief and sitting on his pillow next to him, the music box was back to the way it was, except that there was a small blue design on top, "What does that mean?"

"It shows that we are currently in the past, five years back to be exact." She landed a few inches away from Rani and touches Lief's cheek smiling, "did you know that...sometime a fairy is said to be the reincarnation of someone's emotions and personallity?" She kissed his forehead lightly.

"Don't." Rani blurted out not thinking before.

Aine smiled mischeviously, "Looks like I've got some competition,"

Rani's face grew hot, jealousy welled up and she was tempted to shove Aine back in the music box where she came from.

A little zora girl ran in to the room and stopped as she saw the boy and the two fairies, "Why is there a boy in my bed?" She had the same resemblance as the older Ruto.

"Do you have an oracle or someone who I could talk to you young princess?"

The little zora nodded, "She isn't in our tribe though, she's the queen of the lake zoras. She's coming tomorrow though with her prince."

"If you don't mind, could this little boy stay here for the time being until he is ready to move on?" Aine asked.

"Yeah...but he can't stay in my bed, he'll have to be moved. Plus I have to ask my daddy before I let strangers into our home."

"I'll go talk to him then, please send for a guard to have this young lad sent to a comfortable room." Aine smiled sweetly at the princess. Ruto quickly scurried away.

"That simple?" Rani asked.

"That simple." Aine grinned victoriously, "One point for me," She giggled as Rani flew up after her chasing her out of the room toward the king's chambers.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. New Master

**Dont own Zelda. LINK I CHOOSE YOU! 8D**

Chapter 15: New Master

An older zora came into the room lifting Lief from the soft comforters of the bed and carried him to a room not too far away from Ruto's, Rani watched before he disappeared into the room then followed Aine, she was very suspicious of this fairy and wasn't going to let her out of her sight.

Aine simply flew through a large tunnel and came into a large opening with a platform a few feet ahead, a walk way went left to another opening as well as one on the right leading up to where a larger zora sat guarding another opening with the gold crown tipped slightly on his head.

"Greetings sir," Aine said. The king looked down at her unblinkingly, "We've come from another time period... if we may, could we possibly stay here to gain our surroundings and our plan of action?"

Again the king did nothing but stare, finally he shifted where he sat and looked to a smaller man standing next to him with a blue sharpened spear.

"A different time?" The king's voice boomed throughout the room, "Such as a prophecy in our tribe has stated, I knew something was to come, but so soon?"

"Actually sir, it's been several years. Your tribe was trying to prevent dark creatures from entering your domain." Aine stated, "We don't ask much sir."

The king wore a long red cape over his shoulders, he was much bigger then regular zoras throughout the domain, but showed good leadership whenever a problem arose. He eyed Aine and Rani suspiciously obviously thinking.

Lief woke to the soft sound of trickling water, he looked around feeling the silk blankets around him as he sat up. The door opened and a beautiful lady walked in, her crown looked like scaled hair coming down to her shoulders, her dress was a melon color embroidered with fine silks and gems. A young boy stood behind her with his hand clutching part of her skirt.

She strode over to him, "I heard a human boy appeared out of nowhere in the zora's domain." she smiled, "You're young, but hold good confidence." Her son was about 11 to lief and seemed quite shy.

"Who are you?" Lief questioned.

The zora smiled, "My name is Queen Rutela, I watch over the zoras inhabiting Lake Hylia near the castle of Hyrule. My son and I arrived earlier than we expected so I thought we'd take a detour around place before meeting the king and his daughter."

"Oh." Lief looked down and noticed his smaller hands, thats when he pulled the covers aside and stood up noticing his age, "It worked..."

"What did?" The young prince asked.

Startled Lief looked over, "Nothing, just something that happened to me in a dream."

Rutela smiled and stood, "It was nice to meet you, I never asked for your name,"

"Lief,"

"Well then, Lief, I hope we meet again soon." She led her son from the room closing the door softly.

Rani followed Aine through the blue tunnels, the king had told them they could stay for however long they needed. It was more of a last minute decision since a lovely zora woman had entered the room unaware of the two fairies already in audience with the king. He had issued their stay then dismissed them and smiled happily as his daughter Ruto had entered the room.

"Listen, we don't need you Aine. You can go back in that music box now, thanks for everything." Rani was set in mind to shoo her away.

"I can't." Aine replied.

"Why not?"

"The music box is gone."

"Say what now?"

Aine sighed and stopped midair in front of Lief's closed door, "I can't because every time some one uses it to time travel it disappears somewhere in the area. By area I mean many miles, or inches, or feet, or meters, or kilometers. It's gone, the only way to use it again is to find it again. Which means you'll be stuck with me for awhile, because I have to find what I was meant to guard."

Rani felt absolutely sick.

Lief opened the door just to get wacked in the face again, he fell back with a happy fairy clinging to his nose and muttering all kinds of things.

"You're awake! I'm so glad! are you feeling any better? How about your wounds, are they healed?" Aine said speedily, Lief could hardly make any sense of her.

"Please get off my nose," He told her.

"Yeah thats my job..." Rani muttered, fuming.

"I'm Aine, we're going be traveling buddies from now on!" She twirled in the air sending little sparkles of magic outward.

"Where's the music box?" Lief asked.

Rani told him what she had learned while Aine explored the room, both of them knew this would take awhile so they might make the most of their time. Throughout the hours in the small room, zoras brought in platters of foods that tasted of seaweed, salty sea snails, and occasionally an eel somewhere in a recipe, they all tasted great saving room for a dessert that had some kind of jellyfish type substance.

"Hey Rani. Maybe we could...go back." Lief finally brought it up, he didn't know whether to tell her, but it was really important and he knew she'd know what he was talking about.

"No, I don't think that's the best idea Lie-"

"What a fabulous idea!"

Both of them looked at her as if she had intruded on the biggest secret anyone could have.

"You don't even know what we are talking about Aine, now butt out. Lief, I really don't thin-" Rani tried again.

"I know you two are thinking about going back to Outset island where Lief was born." That sent a big chill through the room. Obviously, no secrets could be kept from her.

Rani knew that if they went back to Outset, Lief would see his living family. She knew he would want to stay and forget about the rest of his task and decide to live in peace. She also understood that Lief has been living without the large guilt in his heart for the last five years already knowing that his family, every living relative to him, were dead and couldn't be brought back to life. That is why it was of great importance to stay clear of the sea unless it was necessary to find the music box and accomplish what they were supposed to set out to do.

"By boat?" He smiled unsure of himself, "We could find a ship leaving the harbor."

Rani came back into the conversation after a few moments, realizing that they were deciding a way to get there. The Rito tribe didn't live in these parts, they always lived out at sea, taking on the job of transporting mail to the closer islands.

"Hard to find a ship near Hyrule, sure it's the most famous kingdom throughout all the lands, but none explore to these parts unless they have official business with the princess. Plus it will be extra hard since somehow Ganon has been resurrected earlier then when he did." Aine said.

"What do you mean?" Lief asked.

"Well from now, Ganondorf was resurrected from his mind prison by a servant of his, five years from now, but since we have been to that time and came back, that same servant has been able to reach him, he'll be able to do more damage. I just want to warn you that when you go back to the original time period...things won't be as you remembered them."

This was troubling news, time travel would be difficult, they could clean out a monster infested place during one time, but then the other might turn out the same anyway by building up through all the years he would be absent.

"What do we do?"

Rani huffed and stood on his knee, "Lief, I don't think it's the best idea to go back. That day might have already happened, you may end up going back to a destroyed island."

"Please Rani, I learned from Queen Rutela earlier that today is one week before my birthday, I'm still eleven years old right now."

Rani bit her lip, "I really don't think you should go."

"Rani, Lief already decided." Aine pushed, now where were we?"

"Figuring out a way to rid the world of ganon while cleaning out the darkness in the multiple temples."

"Well clearly it seems you've gotten mixed up in alot, your only hope now is to find the music box and figure out a way to defeat Ganon then go back and clean up the mess he's made."

"That will take so long though..." His mind whirled with ideas, there must be some way to figure this situation out, "The Master Sword, that could help."

"No one knows if it still exists, last time it was seen was years ago when the last Hero of Time destroyed the darkness and freed the land of Twilight. Some say it was hidden with the Four Sword, others say it was forged together creating the Fourth Element." Aine explained, she seemed proud of herself for knowing so much.

"Then we'll just have to find it now won't we?" He stood up and picked up a pile of clothes and walked behind a blue and red wall like thing. When he came back out he was wearing a tunic similar to the red one, but was decorated with more designs across the belt and chest. A small mask came around his neck loosely letting him pull it over his face whenever he went into the water. The zora who had given it to him had told him that it would let him breathe underwater for a short time.

Aine squealed, "So Handsome!"

"You look good in blue." Rani said, "Stop that squealing aine and lets go!" She smacked the little fairy upside the head then grabbed the back of her shirt collar and dragged her out the door with Lief close behind.

Ruto stopped them halfway to the exit, "You can't leave yet, you haven't even been here two days!" She took Lief's hand, "Plus i've ask daddy if I could marry you instead." she smiled staring at lief expectantly as if he was supposed to smile back or jump for joy.

"That's nice...but I have other things that are extremely important that I need to see to princess." He put a hand on her shoulder and followed Aine and Rani again through the tunnels.

Ruto looked very ticked, she stormed off pushing Ralis aside when he tried talking to her, "Daddy!"

Shadow sat cross-legged on a tree branch, one moment he had released Ganon from his state of mind thinking he had gone through a deja vu or something and the next he was trapped in a large room covered in water maybe inches off the floor and a dark tree in the center. His eyes glinted as he watched the water's surface staring into his own reflection.

Surprisingly he could remember a lot, but it confused him since he had been an older version of himself. Not much news came to him in the room, no sound, no people, not even a shadow creature. When he jumped off his tree and stepped on the watery surface he wasn't upright, but upside down looking up at the tree, and on his side the tree was a shadowy spectar.

After what seemed like days he had concluded that somehow Lief had used the Ocarina to time travel and escape from the icey room. Then he concluded that in this room he was trapped in contained two different worlds, one was the original, the other was the twilight realm. He had spent a lot of time in the twilight and noticed small black particles floating in the air, the tree was touchable still and he didn't feel upside down. It was just like entering a mirrored world. He could easily get used to it.

After what seemed like days to him, he heard something enter the large room, he looked down in the water seeing the soles of two black boots. He stepped onto the water letting himself feel the same upside down feeling in his stomach before it subsided and he was standing in front of the visitor.

"What do you want?" He jumped, his voice was much younger, not the deep, threatening voice like before.

"Not much." The stranger said, he was dressed in purple robes of various shades, he wore a hat like his own, pointed and yet again purple. His eyes were red, and a gold rim on his hat circled around with a red ruby in the center. A black mark was right under his left eye and he had the resemblance of a child.

"Like I said again," Shadow grew angrier with his voice, "What do you want?" He noticed this guy was maybe two years older than him, he had a selfish smerk on his face as he stood there with high confidence.

"I came looking for you, Tzila." His voice made him sound as though he thought he was all high and mighty, "I ran into an aquaintance of yours and took something from him, I'm sure you won't be able to refuse my request when you find out what it was."

"Oh yeah?" His face darkened. If he had to he wouldn't speak again. He'd learn sign language or Dragon Text and let people read what he wanted to say.

The stranger chuckled and circled his finger in a triforce design in the air and an image appeared of an ancient fragile mirror. Shadow just about stopped breathing, his heart pounded in his chest as he watched the image crumble into small gold shards onto the ground then disappear in a puff of smoke.

"My name is Vaati. Serve me Laufeia, god of destruction and evil." His grin curved upward revealing to small fangs.

Shadow stared him down, then gritted his own fangs together and nodded holding out his arm. Vaati took it and used magic to destroy Ganon's seal and replace it with a dark triforce embedded in his hand.

**R&R! DX**


	16. To Sea

**Im so sick of doing disclaimers...UGGGGH. WE DON'T OWN ZELDA! DX**

Chapter 16: To Sea

Lief looked out at the restless ocean as he stood atop the rock that held the secret entrance to the Zora's home. It had been so long since he had seen and smelled the wild ocean, the smell of the salty wind filled his nostrils. He closed his eyes and pictured himself still at home standing on the lookout tower.

"Lief, can I talk to you?" Rani said.

Lief came out of his trance, he had half hoped that it would have been his little sister's voice.

"Yeah," He noticed that Aine was somewhere else, "Something bothering you Rani?"

"Lief, I'm afraid of what you might see..."

"What's gotten you all quiet, the last time I saw you like this for so long, was on Outset." He smiled.

"Lief...if Aine was right, can't believe I just gave her credit, but if she is, well...then Ganon might have already attacked Outset..."

He stiffened. She might be right, what if he had already went to the islands on the outskirts...maybe he wasn't supposed to have a family...He almost let tears escape, but quickly held them back before Rani saw.

"Rani, I want to see for myself. I've thought alot about this, I may look like a child, but I've gained some knowledge over the years. If they are alive, I can somehow find a way to protect them from what is to befall the island. Even if I at least save a few of them; for such a long time I've watched friends greet their family when I've never been able to. During the festivals, when everyone goes home to spend the rest of the night with families...I went to my quiet home without a mom or dad waiting..." He looked at her with eager eyes, he knew he had to try.

Rani watched him back then scowled and folded her arms, "Fine, if you want to get yourself killed, then i'm coming with you. You certainly are not leaving me this time!" She slapped his nose, he smiled and laughed. He was very happy for the slap on the nose, Rani seemed to be coming back to her stubborn self.

"Well, I found some one who would take us..." Aine flew up with a weird stranger behind her, it was a girl. She had dark red hair, and wore gypsy like clothing. A fine, light red colored scarf came around her face, still showing her nose and mouth. Large hopped earrings dangled from her ears as she walked.

"Name's Tetania, I'm a gypsy merchant, I sell goods across the kingdom." Her voice was melodic, like a soothing liquid going down your throat. Her slippers were gold, along with some of the trims on her pants and top. "This little fairy told me you needed someone to take you to the neigboring island 'Aye?"

"Yes, we do." Lief confirmed, he looked up at Aine who smiled proudly.

"I found her near the reef." Aine said.

He smiled, "Do you know the island Outset?"

Tetania thought for a moment then shook her head, "No, but i've heard of it yes. Not many times I must say. I can take you to Windfall island though, that's my next stop, Dragon Roost is near there too." She placed a hand on her hip, Lief noticed small gold bracelets fall to her wrists, her eyes were purple and held many memories of her own.

"That's fine." _It will give us some time to look for the music box._ He thought.

"This way then," She smiled turning and walking across the water. Rani and Lief were shocked, Aine saw it as normal and followed. Lief tried taking a tentative step onto the water, thinking there might be hidden stones of some kind that she walked across, but he fell straight into the salty water coming up quickly for air. He pulled the mask over his nose and dived back under breathing normally.

The zoras were right, the mask did work. He could breath underwater as if it were the air itself. It took about 10 minutes to get to the soft sand, he pulled the mask from his face and followed quickly after the gypsy. Not too long later they came to a large ship tethered to a a dock and a large chained anchor came down the side keeping the large beast from going anywhere. A swift crew were on the docks preparing for departure, Tetania took a step onto the boardwalk and began the ascent up.

Lief followed after with Rani sitting quietly on his shoulder observing everything going on around them, Aine sat on his head fiddling with the blonde locks on his head. When they reached the top, he hopped down onto the wooden surface and viewed the commotion, multiple men were on roped ladders man-handling ropes that led up to the billowy sails. Two men, that looked of rather importance, were at the wheel studying a map, others came in front of him a few times swabbing the dirty deck and polishing it, even though it would get roughed up later.

Tetania led them through a single door and down some stairs into a small hallway, as they passed one door, Lief could see rows upon rows of hammocks one on top of another, like bunk beds only more wobbly. Another door they walked passed led into a small room with potato peels littering the floor and barrels of apples and unpeeled potatoes. An overweight man sat on a stool next to a half empty barrel peeling another potato and adding the skins to a pile next to him.

After passing what seemed like pantries and storerooms they finally came to a more delicate room decorated in plush rugs and animal hides. The gypsy allowed them in and shut the door behind them after they entered. A bed that was laced in red silk sat in one corner surrounded by pictures of people and places that had been explored, a small desk was a few feet away from the bed covered in maps and other odd charms scattered around.

"This is amazing." He finally said.

"Thank you, this is my cabin as you can tell, I will have a cabin prepared for you in a few moments, it will take a while to round up some blankets and such. I'm afraid it won't be as well decorated as mine if that's ok, we like departing on schedule most of the time."

"No it's not a problem, I'm thankful for you for even letting us board your ship and joining you on your journey..."

"I thought you were a merchant?" Rani asked suspiciously, "Merchants don't normally have such large ships with lovely cabins and a full crew at their disposal."

Tetania laughed, "I'm not only a merchant young fairy, I'm also a gerudo gypsy and they take pride gypsy like myself, that's why they make sure that I'm well cared for and that I'm comfortable wherever I go."

_Gerudo?_ Lief remembered the red haired woman he had met that day before the attack, she had been a gerudo and tried to kill him, so how could they know that they could trust Tetania? He would have to keep on his toes and stay alert throughout the voyage and somehow find some answers to his questions.

"Well, I'll go round up some men to prepare your room while you stay here and enjoy some of the fruits I have on that table, or if you're tired you may rest your eyes on my bed." With that she left closing the thick door behind her.

Lief wasn't tired and he didn't want to sleep on any more silk, especially that of a suspicous Gerudo Gypsy. He did however look over at the table he had missed earlier that sat off to the side of the cabin covered with a red tablecloth and a lit candle in the center. The fruit was in a small basket just barely off center with a few inches parting it from the candle.

He didn't feel like anything either, even though she was being very generous he couldn't actually prove whether or not she was a friend or foe. That didn't go through Aine's mind however.

"Lief, you need to eat, you look like a bag of bones! When was the last time you ate?" she was carefully examing the fruit trying to pick out the perfect one, "Here, try this." She picked out a fresh, juicy, purple plum from the basket and held it out to him, her size made it awkward to hold in her hands, but she didn't put it down until Lief took it.

He looked at it carefully, now he was aware of his rumbling stomach begging him for something to eat.

"No. Anything that tainted angel touches shouldn't be touched, or devoured." Rani stated with disgust.

"That wasn't a very nice compliment." Aine said scowling, "Why are you so against me and Lief?"

Rani's eye slightly twiched, she fumed and flew out of the room through the key hole.

"Touchy, touchy." Aine murmured.

He set the plum back down and sat at the desk, looking at the different languages, symbols were often written next to a paragraph that lief couldn't read, eventually he gave up on staring at papers that made no sense to him and hopped off glancing at some of the animal heads Tetania had collected. Some were rat heads, others were types of fish, one he recognized was a bat with the words: _Fire Keese: Goron Mines._ inscribed underneath it, he also saw boko babas, and on a shelf he read labels that said red chu jelly, poe's soul, deku seeds, etc.

Clearly she was a collector of all sorts of stuff, maybe some of it was her merchandise that she...hangs up on her wall...and puts into bottles on a special shelf...riiight...Ok, Lief decided maybe this wasn't a good idea after all, for all he knew she might just hang him on her wall as well and sell him over to Ganondorf. Not going to happen. He walked towards the door, aine following him looking rather worried and confused.

Tetania opened the door right as his hand hovered over the knob, she smiled when she saw him, "Your cabin is ready, sorry it took so long. hopefully you made yourself at home."

"Yeah...I feel at home alright..." He whispered, giving her a small smile, "Tetania, I don't want to be a burden, I think we should just leave."

"Leave?" she shifted on her feet uncomfortably, "I'm sorry, but the ship is already miles from shore."

"Miles? But we've only been here, what? an hour?"

"My ship is fast, we should reach Windfall in about two days." She opened a door two rooms down from hers revealing a soft warm hammock and plenty of blankets and a few pillows. The room had a window that showed a remarkable view out at sea.

"Wow, it's beautiful." He smiled, looking out the window and watching the waves crash onto the prow of the ship.

"I'm glad you like it,"

"Hey if you see my friend, Rani, could you make sure she knows where I am. She got angry and flew off somewhere."

Tetania smiled, "Certainly, Lief." She closed the door behind her, leaving Aine and Lief in their temporary home.

Night came quickly, before, Lief couldn't feel the movement of the ship at all, now, as he lay on his hammock he was well aware of the stormy sea outside and the jostling of the ship. Several times he had to open his window feeling sick only to get toppled over by a wave of water making him even more sick than he already was.

Aine wasn't any help, she fell asleep all snug and warm on his pillow. Still there was no sign of Rani, making Lief alittle nervous. Hopefully she hadn't been swept away outside by the harsh wind.

After a terrible night, the sun rose in the sky sending a wave of warmth over the ship. The restless water subsided revealing an island not to far off. A tall windmill stood erect in the center with a busy town surrounding it.

Lief quickly dressed in the dry clothes that Tetania had sent him, they were similar clothes to what he had worn on his own island, a simple, long sleeved blue shirt with brown pants made from a soft kind of leather. It was different in some ways since the fabric originated from somewhere else, but they were comfortable all the same.c

He stepped up onto the dock of the ship and saw Rani sitting on the railing looking at the island that was alot closer now. He smiled relieved that she was ok and walked over to her, she looked up at him calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Rani, I'm sorry about last night..." He said.

"Lief, It wasn't your fault." Glowers at Aine, "Look." She pointed ahead, Windfall Island was right in front of them now. People could be seen on the shores, little kids were running about on the large field around a tree.

As the ship came to a hault next to a tall ledge, the boardwalk was lowered to land, many of the crew began carrying down goods for sale and made their way to the archway that led into the small city. Tetania hadn't been seen all morning, a man that had been carrying a crate of rare seeds said that she had grown ill over the journey so Lief didn't bother looking for her, he worried if she was ok and wanted to thank her for letting them onto her ship.

"Rani I was thinking about finding a different way to Outset. I felt uneasy on that ship with the gypsy..." He told her once they were in the bustling town.

"I agree, geze i'm glad you finally figured that out." Roles her eyes and smiles.

Aine sat on his shoulder quietly, she was still dozing off. She seemed to perk up though when she saw a young blonde girl, her hair was tied up in a bun and walked with authority. Aine seemed to remember seeing a second ship near theres when they walked off the boardwalk. She wore white capris with a white shirt and red scarf. Her eyes were firmly set with strength and stubborness in them.

"Whose that?" She pointed at the young girl who was talking with the guy from earlier, he opened the crate letting the fresh sent of the apple into the air.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Pirate is what I'm guessing." Rani stated bluntly.

The She-Pirate glanced at them before ordering one of her ship mates, then they disappeared and that was it. She was gone.

_Why did she seem..._ He dropped the thought and continued on, he ran into a small gang of boys who challenged him to a game of tag, another group of them invited him to their club. He declined respectfully, but still got cold looks from them anyway. He smiled at the sight of couples sharing a cold glass of a fruity beverage near a bar.

The place was so magnificent, so much to look at and try. It was too bad they would leave in the morning.

The next morning Lief came on the dock and looked out to sea, last night had been alot better than the first. the sea breeze swept through his blonde hair lightly. Rani and Aine were still asleep. He had found them snuggled up together sound asleep. He laughed at the though when Rani woke up, she wouldn't be in a very good mood.

He could see the shapes of the distant islands, sea birds flew above the boat letting out loud screeches, one landed next to him and pecked at his head for no apparent reason. He shooed it away then climbed to the eagle's nest with the look out who a chubby man with an eye patch. He ignores Lief simply looking through his rusty telescope.

_I wonder...if Aryll is alive._ He smiled at the thought, he could remember everything about her. Her love for the birds, every one of her birthdays, her tears when she found a lone crab falling behind the others in a race, her clumsy hands when helping their grandmother...before he knew it he was crying. He missed his family so much, this chance to possibly see them again gave him hope.

Several days passed, in two days it would be his birthday again. He told Aine all of his stories that he had told Rani before. Rani listened intently to them again, she smiled when he got excited when he came to parts about their adventurers they had on the island.

On the morning the day before his birthday he looked out over the railing of the ship seeing the all too familiar island, the bridge was intact as well as the watch tower. He couldn't see any people on the sand though, he would expect the kids to be playing and the others doing farm work. Nothing.

The ship landed about a mile away, a small boat was placed in the water, the gypsy, Tetania, climbed in with lief next to her and a rowman on the opposite side. they came to shore and he quickly jumped out running across the sand and to his home, he ran opened the door excited to see them again.

"Mom! Aryll! Grandma! I'm ba-" No one was there. Chills went up his spine, they were probably at his grandpa's he ran to the ladder and into the home. No one.

Rani watched Lief, tears stung her eyes as she saw that Ganon had already searched the island for him. No one would be here for him.

"Mom! Aryll!" Finally he sat down in the pig pen at the top of the hill, there wasn't any water in the trough and the house was empty as well as the others. Once again...his hopes were shattered.

**R&R! PLEASE!**


End file.
